The Best of Both Worlds
by Kirsten Muniz
Summary: There is a mysterious new girl in Forks; one who threatens the very foundation of the Twilight saga as we know it! Can Bella and Edward stop this dangerous new foe before she destroys all which they have created? And what is the secret to her dark power?
1. Enter Morgan

A/N: this sis mu fiuerst fanfic, i love twilight sssooo mych, I think ther's gonna be a secsk seen in the knew moviy, and i hwop i see it. Robert pattson is sooo funcaking hot. well, here is the story, called, best of both wrolds (like the hannah mantona sonng) plz commit. i love this idear i have. i kno u will 2.

My name si Morgan Ivory Drake, I'm 16 years old, and i graduated from MIT a year ago, with honers in Eglingsh, I did some modleing in Austrila cuz, pple say i look liek emilie brownning, ezcept i have wite hair like inuyasha, (my favriet amine). myu whit hair is tyed back with the villige hiddin in the sand hedband (leik gara fron naruto 3), with a black deth note t-shit, with kira (or lite) on it witout a shirt on, aned wite gluves with transmwtation sercles on thim (like eddward elrick frum fullmedal alkemist). I like to were sandles like inuyasah's, and i have a bakpak (taht lukes like Kon frum bleech). i git most of my clofes from the hallowwn stor down the street, and duh rest from hot tupac.

As I walked out ov my huse to stnd at dhe busstoop, and waited. i'm going to visit my ciousin Bella Swan. (she livs in Forks, Washintonn) i didnt wanna go,, but my mum is making me. i don't like Bella, she's a bithc, ane she evne looks like one. She says she loeves anime, but i kno she's just a poser,.

Anyway, I lookef around my niehborhood and saw treebeard, my niehbor, (he's a tree int), and i also waaved to carlton and phiillp banks (theyr my negbhors too). suddinly, a flyign car flew past me, it wasw marti and dock, in theur tim machiene. i waived at thim, and they smiled backl. they probly had jsut got back from the year 2016 (maryt's kids got in truble agin). i then saw the car from the movie Chitty chitty bang baeng wif the family in th car fly by (Jermany was sooo cuteeee in that movie! 3.)

i thin got on the bus, and it flew up into the air like the bus from Halloweentown, and the majick scool bus. (i think its the same bus, my firends say i'm wrong, but i'm obviously rite) On the bus, all duh boys and girls, wre checkin me out, evne the driver almost crashed the bus cuz he was so obessesd weth looking ate me. pervs.

i sat down next to a boi named tom, and he akesd me,

"What r u gonna do today, Morgan?"

"whaetever i feel like i wanna do, gosh!" i sed.

"were ar u going?" he asked.

"i'm gonna visit my bitch cosin, Bela!" i said

"do u wanna go?" he saaid.

"no! dats why I'm yelling at you!" i said.

tom then shut the fuck up and left me alon. I looked out the windoe and wonderid if Bella knew any kawaii boise in Forks. (I love japanese) After dat I feel asleep.

i ewok up sevral hours later when da buss were puling into Forts. Da ski was over cast wit cluds and it luked like rain. Az i got of da bus, the pervy bus diver was still checkin my out. I egnored him and got of the bus. The bitch bella was waiting for me next to dis smokin' hot guy. how i bitch liek her got a hotty like dat is beyend me. Bella tired to hug me but i pushed her away.

"don't hug me bitch!" i said angrly.

i wanted to say more to her but i didn't anna look liek a bitjh in fron of da hot guy bella was with.

zi waz prtty msd so i deicided to go to da borders asnd red som mangas to cher me up. I was redding da latest issue of fruit baskit wehn a sensitive guys across from me cought me eyes hes was a tallk pale skined boy with golden eyes (not like that shtty jasmes mond gam thsts not the lest bit japanese) he was wereing an inyusha t-shirt with long sleves an excell saga back back a villege higen in the mist head band white transmutation gloves (but with roy mustantes transmutation circles on them) and high tops with pictures of sailor moon characters on them .

"hi" i said to him shyly.

"hi back" he sed to me.

"whats your name?" i asked him.

He saed his name was edward cullen but that most people call him alucard. He ws so hot. Hotter dan da guy that bitch was wit at da busstop.

A/N: And dats the first chaptr. Plz review and tell me how much u LOVE it cause i knew u do!


	2. Borders and Pokemons

_**A/N:**_ _C i told u dat u guys wood luv da story thanks 4 all da support and da good reviews!_

I woke up the next day at Bellas house. I put on my Kakashi-sensai t-shirt, a red shrine maiden mini skirt, purple fishnets, a villiage hidden in the sands head band, and a pair of tennis shows with the word "Gravitation" written on them. I walked to borders but 1st made a trup to my friend Usagis hous (**A/N: **btw shes based off my rel gf ewww not that way u pedo pervo).

"Hey ugagy" i said to her. She was dressed up in full cosplay as inuyasha, her favorite anime chracter.

"Hiya Morgan!" she said back. "You redy 2 go too Borders?" She sed to me.

As we walked, I asked her about that sexy alucard guy i met the last time and she told me more about hem. She sed dat he used too be Bellas boyfriend biut she broke his heart an left him for dat hot guy i saw at the buss stoop, whose nam she couldn't remmembir. It didnt mater tho cuz i thought that alucarn was waaaaaaayyyyy hotter and i thoughtt dat it was strupid that my bich cuzin wood throw away a major fucking hottie like him.

The rest of the whay, I put on mi hedphoens and listned to Friday by Rebbecca Balck on my ipod. she's soo hott, i'd totaly do her if she wasnt' a girl (no humo). Butt she;s 13 so itd' be gross.

Anyway we went to Borders and sat down at the mangu sextion and read _Mans Best Friend_ and the latest Gravitatiom. We got inuyasha keychains and how to draw art books. As we left the store, i saw him again. Today he had on Vash the stamped sunglasses, a t-shirt that said excel saga and was whereing a beeno that looked like artimus from Sailor Mon and a backpack that looked like shippo from inyuasha.

"Hii morigan" he sed.

"hey alucaird" I said back.

We walked to pay 4 our shit when umagi saed: "Oh my fucking god! he is such a hottie! u liek him rite?".

"hell yea" i sed bak to her.

All off a suden i saw that bich Bella at da registr. I angrly stompd over to her.

"Bella wat da fuck r u doing here?" I shouted angrly. "STOP FOLLIOWIN ME YOU STUCK UP BICH UR JUS JELOUS OF MY!"

"Shut up u lil shit! I ain't jelous of a bitch like YOU?" Bella snaped

Morgan slaped bella across the room hiping her threw a buukstand the libray was shocwed to see how strong she wuuz.

"wow" sed umagi. "i didnt no your were a vampryre."

"yep sed morgan. "im also a werewolf cuz u c i have the best of both worlds." (**A/N: **Get it? Cause that's the title)

"that waz amaning." sed alutard.

"why tank u" sed morgan to him.

"u no i always hated dat bich. Bekka and i coud nevver get 2 close to her cuz she was a humin." alucard said. "But if eye dat u it wont be a probmem".

Alucard reaches in to his pockets. i start to get xsited that hes gunna show me hes weewee but insted pulls out 2 tickets to the latest pokeman movie (**A/N: **tbh, that more xsiting than boys) and sex (**A/N: **get it becuz hes sexy):

"well thes thas new pokeman movie commin out tonite at midnight, do you wanna go with me?" he asked. me and usami looked at eachother excited.

I nodded my hed so hard it felt like it wuz gunna brek my nek. i wuz soo happi to go on a date wif alucard (**A/N:** cuz he's ssooo fiinn)

A fwew ours latter, Eggard piked me and Ugami up for da movie. I wuz dresed up like Sora frum Pokimon, and she was dressed as Misti. Allukard wuz dressed up as Tai frum Pokemon (**A/N:** he's duh men characeter)

"yew looke hott in that, Morgin" Allucard sad. I skwealed from exitment.

"yu look hott 2, Alucard." i repied. We walked ove to Allucard's car, it was a black one. it was so shiney and sexy (**A/N: **just like allucad) on the back of it, the lisenxe plat sed otoku entirely in japense characters

"nice car?" i seid. "cane it fly?"

"yep" Allucad anserd. we gut in to the car, and Edgard made it fly. after we got to the theter, we watched duh movie.

Ash (**A/N:** the main character) in the movie went fishing wif his granpa, givannoii. Ther were people in da theter dress like him wit there white lab coats. givaennoi had gray hair alsoo. he was the won who gave pickachoo to Ass in duh fierst episoed (**A/N:** I'm a esxpert on Pokemon. i haz them all on bleu-rave) suddenlu, a tenager, walked up to ashe and chalenged him to a batlle. ash sent out pickechu, and todl it to fight. pickachu jumped into da air and digivolved into wargraymon. it shot pepper breath at da other treainer, and he ran away lick a lil bitch. Eveyone in da crwod dat cheerd was ethier reel brittle kids or old posers who had noe bussiness being thar. i hate it wen old pple watch anmie, when its obvious tha they diddn't watch it wen day were kids. (**A/N:** Amine just came out in Japane like 10 yrs ago)

Anywey, in da movie, Ash tryed to ketchum all (**A/N:** get it? his last neme is catch em? LOL) and wen hhe tryed to catch a padame, he faild and beat msty for it. 1 kid in da audence had a sejure cuz da beatin wuz too much for him (**A/N:** whut a tuul). me and aludarm wacthed up to him and spit on his ded boody and his mom and laffed aboot it. in da movi, brok got layed by nurse jenny, and tim roocket FINALY wehnt to jail.

After the movie was ovver, we pulled in to the parking lot of whoreheys mexican resturant and led me in by the hand to the bathroom.

it smelled like shit and diaraha was smered on the walls and he took me into the bathroom stall and took off all my cloths and i took aff all of his he put hes wee wee into my belly buttion and my jemima got its first organism

"oh alucard alucard alucard" i moned as a cunned.  
>Suddenlt the door burst open and staning in front of os was...carlisle!<p>

_**A/N: **__Okay that's all da awesomeness y'all git for know. Plz re-view!_


	3. Morgan Montana

_**A/N: **__U guyz r too nice! thanx for da views! espcecieally u jakthepirate! _

"what the hell are you cock satans doing?" as carlise sed spraying them with water from a sqiurt bottle (**A/N: **get it cuz theres shit on the walls). He pulled them apart and draged them to his car He had on a _Remmember 9/11_ t-shirt and re white and bllew panties

"you dispicable youths with ur horrible unamericam amine! Dont you no it will turn you in to terrorists. Al Kyda created animme to poison the minds of yu adulensent basterds!"

"We're sorry, Charlise." allucard said.

"sorry? if the terrists from 9/11 apologized for blwoing up the Emtire state building, would i jusst fergive thim?" Carslilse yelld at us. "and furthar more dedward your gronded".

"i told u a nillion times dad my name is amicard." alucard said. "im japanese god damn it and start treating me like it."

"Whutever, jst get out of my site" Carlsile said. allucard and i then wlked away.

the next nite, back at bella the bitch's house, after her dad yelled at me, i sat in my ruum looking up at the seeling thinking abut allucard. Suddenly, i herd a knock on my window. i went to it, and opend it. It was alluxard!

"Hey" he sed.

"Hey" I saed, smiling. he wuz weaering a sexi inuyasha costumee, and i puyt on mi favorie kagome costume. (i died my hair black like the color of my soul)

"ddo u wunna go to duh High skool musickall broodway show?" he sed, taking tickets oot ov his pockit.

"fuk yes I doo!" i jumpt up happily.

i gut on edggards back und he jumpt really high, then we were suddnly in New YOrk City. we turnd in our tickets and got our seets and duh show started. suddenly in the middle of the show sharpe droped dead from a heart attak.

"uhhhhhhhhhhh" sed sharpe across the stage. I noticed a hansonm man writing a somthing in a black notebook (**A/N: **get it? cause its from an amine ;) ) and sudddenly the dictator sed

"omfg we need an author actoess to play the roll of sharpe". he looked around and saw me. i noticesd him geet a bonner in his pants and then he said,

"You! would you like to playe Sharpe for the remainter" he siad

"Yes! it wuld be my dreeM!" I yelled, standing up

"Do u know all the limes?" he asked.

"Yes, and the coryograffitti. i've seen this show a zillion times" i sed confidantly.

i whent up on stage and finnished the play. every one cried and cheerd for me. i did such a good job, evn allucard wuz crying, then the dictator offended me to keep playing the roll.

"you plaied her perfectly! will u play the pert forever?" he said.

"no thnk you. i knew i was great, but i'm too cool to be scene wif high skrull musaical loozers". I arrested.

I gort make on alucards back like jagome and he flew me back to my house. I let hum into my room and we started to have smex agagin.

Sudnely, before we finished having organisms, the bitch Bella brurst into the room.

"whut the heell is this?" she shoutted. Me and Allucard stood up.

"what are u doing in beer, Bella?" I screemed.

"yoy funking bitch" sed bellla "u now ur nort suposed to be javing sex in my parents house"

"but i was celebrating my performance in the bordway adication of hsm" i saed

"oh my god" sed bella "i love hsm"

"no fucking way" i sed "i i had no idea you were into such god music"

"yea." saied Bella. "I got tickets to the neuw Hannah Mantona consert tomorow. dO u guyyss wanna go?"

"Hellz yea!" I screamed. (**A/N:** Hennah moentana is my favorit neckst to jb) "You can be a bictch sometimes, Bella, but you're not being a bitch now." i saide

"I luv HM too" sead Allucard. this was grate. all uv us luved hanneh montana i watch da show all tha time (**A/N:** its' aboot Hannah mentona and her numbah 1 fin, miely. all mi friends sae miely is hanneh mintuna, but i don't belieeve thenm, my friends are so fucking sutpid ther so full of shit ther eyes are bown)  
>Anywhooddle, the nest day, we gort up and goth redy fir da concit i put on a jonas brother tshit a pair of staf of herpis (AN:its the symbol of alchemy in fma) ear rings a village hidden in the sounds hed band a jackit with a picture of L from deth nort on it and a pair of shois with picures of saske and outhir hot gous from naurto on them all with out shirts on) i got to alucards hus supir urly and cod c him gitting dressed throw his widow. he wazz sooo smexy with his big weener and nooice bot cheacks. he changed into a wizzards of wavery way tshort with a long jacket that sed avatar the last air bender on it a villiage hidden in the sands head band an inyasha praclet adn a pair of shoies that sed hellsing on it (AN: git it cus ets da amine dat he gots hes name form) we mort up with deth bella and usagi. usaggi hard on a a hamma morngaha tbert and hed her hailr all done up like salor moon like her name sake and bela had on a selma goimes thrist we wnt to da hennah montina consert in LA (<strong>AN:** alucrad flew us over ther) it was aewsome, i new all the liyrics too all tha songs

while hannh took a brake, i noticed miely syrus in the crowd. me ballla jakob and allucard ran ovar to se her.

"i new my freinds were iditots! yu und hennau aren''t the sam person!" i sed

"Yep. ur rite, Morgin." miely said.

"how do u know mi name?" i saed

"i sawe you last nite at the HSM broadwy show." miely seid. "your pretty famice now, my bf sed he wishes he could go out with you"

"why does everybdy like morgan? nobuddy likes me, evrybody likes morgin." bella the bitch complained.

"cuz nobudy lieks gurls who look like bithces." i seid.

"i even thinkk ur cute, morgan." miely seid "wanna make out?"

"eww. that's gros." i saed.

"i think it'll be kuul" Allycard saed.

"welll okay" i sawed. i kissed miely on tha lipps and i lieked it(AN: get it like that arsome kati pery songg). iin fect, i almost had an organism.

Then Henna came back to da sage, and sed she needed some pple farm the awedience to cum up and sing with her.

"pik me! Haynnah!" i shouted. "it's mee. morgan frum da HSM consert!"  
>"okay. cum up here, morgin." hnnah said<p>

"can i cum too?" yelld miely.

"sure. let's go." hannay siad.

me and miely ran up to the stage. (**A/N:** see? if she's hennah, how can they be in tha sam plase at wunce?)

we sang "best of both worlds" (**A/N:** get it? cuz its the title) evry1 in da crwd cheerd and they said i sunded even bitter then hanna.

"gawd that 1 chik is SOOOOOOOOOO hot" saed randum dude in teh audence

"SO MUHC HOTTR DAN MILY!" his fiend agred as he wiped out his peeweenie and started masterborting

_Pls reviow i wannt tu here wat u all thunk about my story. I know u LUV it! 3_


	4. alien convention

_**A/N**__:dont u loov it isnt it soo much better tham tha reel twilight? Eat ur hart out Stephan Mayer!_

i got hum from da comsert at 2 ocock. i saw my dad hedding off to work in his truck but he went back inside cuz he forgot somthing while he was gone is say his truck turnd into optimus prime and calld bubleb on his shell fone.

"holly shit!" i yelld. "hi octipus pime" i sed to da robot of "

hi moagun" he sed back as he turmed back into a truk.

but morgan didnt care much cuz she tot that transformers were americon made and dat gundams and gurren lagoons were way colier becuz they were japaneseese. the norxtt day i gop up am but on ma village higgen in the leaves hed bam and my new selina gomez t-shirt (AN: she opened for hamma mortanya in da last chapter) and my salor mon boots and skirt and deicided to met up with my fonz. at da broders i meet up with my tomodaches (AN: thats friends in japenases)

"whats up tomodachis" said morgan to alucard usagi and bella. "

oh and call me sakura" sed bella. "you see" bella sed "i recently found out that i am actually half japanse so i deicided it was time 4 a nam change."

" you go gurl" sed umagi. "

"guess waht" sud morfan

"what" sed everone elsese

"when we were seeming horna morntoya laste nite she gave me 5 passes to the big anime convection thes weekend" sed morgin

"zoh my god" said everyone else

"we have to all go to that but what a minuete" sed bella

"what aboot our fith ticket who wull go with us" sed bella

"i nor" sed morgan "how a bort that man of urs belta" sed morgan

"ioh corse...jacock he looves angama too jus lok us hes perfkekit" beila sed

the next day we went homie and porked out er artfits fore the amini con. i picked out an outfit of sakura from nauto and i thought it was permeck cuz i whr my villiage higgen in da mist hordbad most of da time any way. usagi but on a black dress with a clevage exposing top and a transmutaion circle between her boobs and neck and dressed up as lust from fma. alucard of course dressed up as his name sake alucard from hellsing. and bella dress orp as as cardcaptor sakura (AN: not like her name sake cuz belka iz normed after the sakura from nuruto that im drossed op as). the norxt dab i gock up and met up with my frence at da connection cemper. da 5 us us met up and we lloked around wor anime voice actors like vic mingogna, chris sabbat, justinn kook, sean shimmel, steve blume, erin dizmuke, katelyn glass, kyle hubert, erick vale, sunny straight ,johnny young bosch, miely falanagan and tavis willlinghemm. they wwer all so hot almost as hot as tha charactirs tha voic in dar shows. i evin asked vic to say a line in his orochumairauu voice. ercik vale taked in his edward elrick voice too, and chris sabat did his smexy vegita vioice. we bought new mangas and anima dvds (AN: we dodnt boy ones that were transmagated into engrish we only bout them in japanese and only with japanse characters cuz we all can undersord speek and red japamanese). we went 2 arr kinds of pess conferces and saw all kinds uf cool anmiga news like da latest on the live action death note movie and the latest detective conan maga getting announceded. fianaly we got to wat we were all excited 4 da most the live action fma movie. i was so excited for the press conferrence i though me an ma frends was ina dreem. we say da predifhat of fundimation come ort and annoceded that the fma mavie was bein mabe but they have still yet to fim an actir to pla edward and winnrey when the peresdent sed you two get up on stag. and morgan and alucard got on the sabge. how woud u 2 like to play da roles of edweird and winnie an the full mecal alchamist mobie. us? sed alucard and me as we jumped up with excritment when suddenly...

the roof of the romm ccolapsed and a sapce ship flew in it was...INVADER ZIM!

"muahauahauahhguuuuuuu" sed inzaminer dim. " i am kidnaping ur cousin sakuera, morigan."

"nnooooo" sed jackob.

"am dars noting u cam dooo about et(A/N:get it cuz hes an alien)" sed zim as he flew away with her.

after invader zimms attacrk alucat and morgan acepted thar parts in the movie and went hom. they wondered about what they would do about sakura since she was now mostl ikely in space. qnd that hard no way how to git ther. suddenly they mettt...jimmy nutron. when jimmy enteryed 5th grad him and hes family moved from retroville to forks he also discovered he was japanese and loved anime and now we call him inuyasha. he haed alesoo whent to high skool with morgin. (**A/N:** she finnished be4 him ov crourse) he had attended the convention and was still in his roy mustang cosplay outfit.

"hey inuyaha" we sed to hem.

"inu u have to help us" sed morigan "my cousicn was just kibmaped by an allen and we gotta get her back."

jacov started to sing "I want my bella back bella back bella bak i want my bela bak bela back i want my bela back bela baby bak ribs."

So incashia told us his pan t o bulit a rockete to the moon which is no dout wher zim wan hiding ort with bella. we went bac to his lab godder had been rebuilt rfom scrac and now looked like keylala from inyushia (get it cuz inyasha built him) . We read how to draw yahoi books and practiced fro futumar carrerz as animie artists we went ova to hez boom box and moshed to the jonas brothels.

"i think nick is sooo hot" sed alucard

"but do you know who i thiunk iz hotter?" sed alucarb "you!" he esd to kiba.

they smiled and walked off to the bathroom holding handz . i worz prety cure they went toe hav smex but ots ok cuz me and alumacard werent exclusive plus he was drinking drugs wo he was hi. but i codnt tak ma i's off inyushu he was sooo hot with his his short black hair he looked just like roy mustanarg from fma. i just new a i neded a piece of him so i told umagi to gtfo and i got nake with inyuursha in his larb. i took off his thorng and he tok off mine i liked at his thingamajig and sed of inyusha

"your hed is so big"

and he putted his weener in my tummy and we tortaly made luut. we fimgured thar saw no rorsh to recue bolla since she jut got kidnarped and he dodnt hav time to do mus yet so we watched som wolfs rain. we fooled it up with a marathon of da shueey life of zork and cody on the disney channel.

"zack is such a hottie" i sed.

inyusha responded with saying its kody whos the hot one. he didnt mind if i thot zakk was hot since he was bi and all. but after our break the 5 of us deicided to gort back to work on saming my sister from da allen. we decided only the autobots cod help us and luckily 4 us optimus prime was my dads trock so we went to his orifice and lokked in the parki ng lot for optimus we fond him beating up sratkscreem with blumblebi and we told them that we need our help. bot before we cod asked hor his help we noticed he looked quit different he was now painted white and blue and had a voice that sounded sexy like hero ouy and he said that he was now named wing zero and transformed in to a plane not a truck.

optimicus sed he word be hammy to give usss a rid to space and fort the emil invadir zim to save my sister berla. so wq hooked win xero up to emoyashas sporce shit and broded his cock pit and prepared to go to space but thar was one more person we neded to make r missionb sorcessfrel he was my teacher from when morgan studied at the jedi accademy. the greated jedi who ever it wauz...obi wan kenobi? yes master ogi wand was on vacatun from fittin derk vamer and was able to help us. it turned out obi wand was japanses and came from a family of japanese animators and was now going byu the nam akira.

"hey akira" we said . akira was dressed up in cosplay of sauske from naurto he looked so smeky with his short black hair and shaved face hey morgan he sed (_**AN**_: when he was teaching her the ways of they forc they wer more then teachir and studant ;) )

"hi aikira" sed mormagan. "so akira r u redy to goo into spac?"

"yes" they all sed .

but first they deicided to watch the newedist episode of wizzards of wavwlry way. it sooo funny we thought we were gonna die but we no we had a sirmious mission to save blda. so we got into wing zero abd blastord off into spac. we appronched the munn but as soon and we gort thar akira sed . thats not moon thats a train station. it was...the death star! its gramady feld sorked us inb and sorrunded us in tits hanger. b 4 we noob it we wer sorronded by foot soilders and they were being led by...the shredder. get them out of that ship or the neu boss will hav r heds . thats wen wa saw him thi evil blade the vampire hunter and buffy the vampirte slayer they wanted to kille all the vampires and were wolfs lik my beloved alucard and kiba.

"oh now" i sed.

"what r we gunna do what r we going to do" sed umgagi.

"well just ham to sav and fight" sed morgan.


	5. enter evil

AN: pleaz revoww my stories i dont hav enoof god revowies

so there i was with my friends about to be eaten by storm tropics but i had a plan i orsked arikira for one of my old light sabers and usid to fire force lighting.

"awwwwwwwwwwwww" sed dap strom troppirs.

do we snook awai and fonded to control bringe and shut off the anti gramity shelad. and prepared to leve wen suddenly...darth vader attorked us with this light saber akira new he was no match so he called to morgan to fight the emile sith lord morgan pulled out her lightsaber that looked excatly like tenchis sword form tenchi muyo and beganm to fite garth bader. hes evil light samer was no match for morgins skills as a dredi. darth vager tried to use his fork push but morigan bloked it with her force liting

"" sed darth vader as he fell off in to space floating away tword the real moon.

we boarded the dethsir locking for the emperir. but we didnt find him insted setting it his chair was...blade! blade was standing there in his leather jackit and sun glasses but wes holding a metal sword and a katanaka standing next to him was buffy and they told us

"morgan we will wipe out all vamires and werewolls then talk over the univers!"

they pressed a buttin and sent us all into space! despite the fact that we were all in space with out suits or helmits none of us died suz we wir all 100% japanese.

the death satrt prepared to fire when sakura sed "morgan only u can sav us ur or only hope. "

suddenly...morgan went super sayin and punched the death sar. thats when blade and buffy exited the deth star and begun to fight morgan. blades swordxs were no match for morgins ki powers and he broke both his swords and sent him hurdling towrd urth.

"" sed blame. but just then bnuffy ordered the death star to attak but the death star sed

" i dont thyink so bunny"

and he transformed intoo...megatron. and turned into a gun and shot buffi deflected it and pulled out an ak47 from her purse and prepared to fire but suddenly megatron pulled of his maske revealing him self to be none other then james bond. he slaped buffy into sface and sent her hurdling towrd iurth.

"god we beat them" sed sakura, " now lets go eat some shushi on urth."

they got back into wig cero and went back to urrek wen wa gort back to the new planet we had sushi (AN:becase were japanse) and went ot broders to read more manga have fun. when sugenly we noticed a short yet hansoin boy. he was so hott and kawuoi i just had to met him.

"hiya" i sed to hum.

"hey" he sed "my names tom bombadile but i just gop back from the court house to have my name legaly changed to edward elric."

"edward?" she said "now theres a sexy name"

"ive never met anyone named edward" seh sed.

"ya me neither" said alucard.

"me neither" sed sakura.

"so i worz wondering" sed edward.

"ya" we all gasped.

"so i was haviing thos slep over last night and was wondering if anyone wanted to come"

wa all said weed love to and we all went to got ready for the lumber party. i put on my kagome costume for cosplay. alucard dressed up as vash the stampede, sakura dress up as faye valintine usagi ,dressed up as the major from ghost in the shell kiba, dressed up as kekashi sensai and imnyahu dredded up as gene wilder from outlaw star.

wan woo got to edwards house he went in his house edward was dressed as ichigo from bleach and he was gay(AN:which is soooooooooo much hotter then beihg straight).

_him and inyasha wod mak suck a cute couple_ i thought to my self.

but we decided to start the party? we prepared to wartrch the inyashua movies/ so i deicided to go warm op som sushi (AN:you may bi thinking popkorn wod make more si nce to eet at a party tike this bot popkorn is american and we are japanses) ;once the sushi was cooked i got rice balles made for everyone. we watched all the eno

yaha mavies and the watched death nort for the milliojnth time. thats when ugagi and i decimed to have a pillow fite and we hit each orther many times and then we kissed. and then we totally did it (**AN**: I dont no how gurls do et with ech othir but i no its hot and u pervy boys reding this probably got a big erestion in ur pantz) . sudenly inyahsa came in with a case of jorpanise saki (**AN**:hes 21 so he cod buy it 4 us) and we aal got drunk and starked screwing otch other. when suddently OH MY GOD BELLAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY INVADER ZIM WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!. they left the anime convention wondering what they would do about sakura. after they finnish screwing sakura got really drunk and trhow up alot of pukey but it was okay cuz we started watchiong fma '

wehn i looked innto alucards ewys i new we were ment to be. it was at that moment i new were ment to be. from that moment on i new fma would be r favorite show together cuz we were ment to b. we want up stair and he stuck his rel bog peeweenie inside of my belly button again and hord sex agin. nrogaly someone wod worry that having sec with out a corndrum wod guy u prefant but were both undead so we noob that i wognt got pregnat. we put on the latest selema gomes cd and we all reeeeelllyyy started to head bang.

"selema is soooo fucking hardcore" sed edwwward.

"hell ya" sed morgan

all of the sugenthere was a nock at the door it was dubbledoor and the dethdelers straight out of garry potter.

"oh my god "sedd sukra "theyve come here to kill us thats why"

morgan went to go get her laser gun and disentigrated them all

"wo they died. "morgin sed "and thats why we have to go to retroville to save timmy turker."

so tha lent to disney land and boarded the materhorn and left town for retroville. wehn we got there we didnt have much time it was only a matter of time b 4 buffy and blade caught up to timmy(**AN**: hes not a kid hes a teenamer like jake bell in the live action movie on nickoldoion ok) and stole his fariy god parents. when we fond timmy he was at the big time rush concert. btr kicks ass so we decided to stay and enjoy the conciet. the naked brothas band was openiong and we all stard matbatin cuz they were actually naked nut tnbb was awesome too. so we stork around for btr and even got into the mosh pitt thats when wew saw Timmy turner and his furies.

and timi sed "ohmygod u guys r so k3wl i wish i wuz japaneze." but hos wish didnt work(AN:cuz he was already japanese)

"but ur alreddy japnese, jimmy." morgin sed.

"i am?" timmy looked at hemsilf.

"i am!1!" he yelld. "cusmo and wande musta granted my wish"

jsut then, cosma and wando flew in.

"hey timmy!" they buth yelld.

"cosmo, wanda, i wsish i had a biger duck." temmy said.

the furly god pesants blinkd theur wonds and timmy's dick grew, i could totaly see it threw his pantz. and i did it woth temmy for the first tim who decicded his new name was gohan (AN:like omg drake bell is sooooo hot he should have totally played gohan in that awesome DragonBall:Evolution movie) no onn noteciesd us dohin it cuz ther too dastracted by the concot

sakura really started rocking out to da concert at hand and even starked makin ort with kiba

sdunely from th dark plaz in the univserity, BLADE and Duffy sprong furth. Blades coat was no decorate like an american flag (**AN:** nut as kool as japland)

"in tha name of the usa, u must die, morgin!" buffy yelld.

"why me?" i aksked.

"cuz wen i dye, ur destinned to becum the necst slaiyer. and i can't have that" buffy sed.

"u bitch" morgin yelled.

buffy then triyd to steak allucard, butt i kicked her away rite quik. she went flyin. blade tryed the sam thing, and i did the sam thing to him.

"go to hell." i yelld at thenm when they hit the wall.

"we must cupture dem and take em to AMERICA SCHOOL!" Bald said mad. "no mores of there japananese stuff!"

"yes we must perserve the felling of being a usa citesin!" bufy saed.

morgan rain towards them and punhched anc kiked them hard in the balls and vagena.

"oh my pussy" sed buffy

"oh my tessibals" sed blage

"now, i'm gunna destroi both of youuuu!" morgan sed

**A/N:** whut do u think? excsciting rite! tha real battl is comming soon! reveiw plz! this is where it gits good!


	6. chapter 1

AN: srry i habint updaated in a while ive ben in japin havin sexxs with alot of kawaii 9AN:that meens k3wl in japaniz boyz but now im backing an i ll trey to upbate mor often

ps: pols revow ma sotry plez

it was in da het of battle i worried that things mite get 2 out of hand so i deicided to relocate the battle. to the top of the world trade center. you see on that fatefull day septemier 11th 1993 the world say thy twin tower fall on account of a terroirit attak but what had really happened was that the government planted explosives on uper towirs and flew model air plans into the towers. on top of that they used projectirs and compter generated imagiry to make the towers looked like they collapsed. today there ar invisable hologram generators at the base of "grond 0" that makes it look like theres nothing there but really the twin towers are still standing and in perfect condition. in amistion underneth the word trad cemter is the real area 51 that had to be re;located after God found out about roswell.

alucard sed "hey whats osama bin ladins favorite foot ball team$"

"what? asked morgun

"the new yorkk jets*" sed alucard

ecvvy body laughed .

"its funny cuzz nobody actually died in 911 aand tha were all just govenment agents who faked their deaths and are covering up the conspiricy!1!" sed usagi.

bell a sad "oh my god its a bird its a plane O! shit !its a plane" they all laughed.

"hey" sed kiba "new york has a pretty fancy flight system they take you from the airport strait to the office. "

; hey how many americans died during 911" asked sakura

"how many?" asked every one else

"who gives a fuk!999) answerd sakura

tom sed "what does wtc stand for what asked everyone what trade ceenter "he answered.

AN: that was for you 7th wanderir i fucking hate you fuck you this is not a fanfic about the goddam trolls from world of worcraft u bich i fucking hzate wow cuz its american and not japanese fuk u i hop u gow to hill.

hey how many otku can we kill on the work trade center asked blade all of u answered buffi. blade bulled out sis sword wen sufenly morgan lifted up hur shirt and showed off her doubl d brestits and sed hey look and my buhbs andd suddenyly blad had to put dowm hhis sword to mastirmat. timmy turner now called spike cuz hes japanese and into anime sed i witsh i had a

chain saw crossbow and shot it at blade sending him hurtiling away "noooooooooooooooo" seg clade as he flu away when suddenly buffy sed some times to beet the japanese you gotta b japanese buffy teloported aways and seconds latter she was back ridding on the back of nyan

cat AN:aaaaaaaaa isnt she just the cutist kittah in the hole wid word. and while riding nyan cat buffy crashed thro both trade centers and the hologram projecters destroying the world trade center 4 real dis time. thats when morgan pulled out her batarang from her ultility belt AN:I no

batman isnt japanese but hers so awesom and bat ass get it he might as well be okk. and hit buffy in the eye cuzing her to fall to her death. after that battle that returned to forks after all they all had class the next day. even tho mrogan graduatmed frum kollefge that was only known to her employers from the japane

se cia AN: shes a secret agent thats how she met jame bind. they all waited in class dreding the arvival of there teachers Mr Laden. there teacher osama bin laden was born in the country of al queda he was conceveded wen his mum was brutaly rapped by a pak of wild dogs when his moothers husband learned of his birth he hung a rope on his neck marched in to pubic and comited suicid. after that his family moved to america and being that he was bullied so much growing up cuz of his heritage and being blamed for 911 and what not he swore that some day hed gro

w up to be a teacher to get revenge on children. when he taufght the class he never taught any one anything ever. all hed do is yell at the class about how much his life suceked and how unfare the world is and then give every one F's but today was different morgan was a new student in the classs and she had been told anout mr laden by her friends manyt imes. morgan got up and told him how dare you give everyone in the claz f's they never do any asingments they graded on fuk u u golden dildo fuk u u golden dildo fuk u u golden dildo fuk u u golden dildo fuk u u golend dildo fuk u u golden dilido. how dare u tak to u teacher like that when right as he was about to hitler the principle worked in and said osama bin laden i accpected better from you how dare you try and hit our new student thats it i am demoting you to janitor. unfortanitly now that bin laden was a janator

he was unable to keep up the rent on his appartment so he had to result to giving kids hand jobs iun his janators closet for muny. but he was fond out bhy the pohlice and was sentenced to pirzeson were he was rapped to death 4 dropin da soop. after skool the kids went bak to spikes house dat he wisted 4 that was now in forks they put on rebbeca blacks new album and trowed up som devil horns wen friday cam on after some serious rocking out they deicided to hav a rice ball fight cuz it never snowz in forks and this way it wod be more japanese. after the ric balls fight they deicided to all masterbat to the latest mans best friend OVA there were so many hot naked sweety gay guys havin secks we codnt hek r selves while watin ta OVA i hard AN:get it! an idea later that night me and alucard decide 2 hav sex agan but try somthin defferent i wanted to plese hem cuz he was by and so was i so i straped om a dildo on my vergima and stuck it in alucards ass he liked it but wen it was over we jus ded it the natural way wit his weener in ma belly buton. o alucarm i luv u so much and i will nevir chet on u cuz i no ull never cheat on me cuz i love u andd they new it was

true cuz it waz. after we dud it we got into aulcards flyking japanese delorian and flew to helloween town it was just like it was on the disney channel with all kinds of mosnerts like zombies skelingtons incudinjg jack get it and most immportant of all were wolves and vampires we finallly felt like we were at home. we stomped in to dennys to order som choclate blood shakes with blod in dem at the tabkle across from us we noticed the grinch jackin off into a bowl of captain crunch which belonged frankenstien soma his jazz got into r shaks wich only mad them dat much hottir


	7. band gooks

AN? i r hom fram japanland butt wish i cod live dar 4 da rorst of ma lif cuz itz fuggin awesome how ots da horm of anime but im bak in da shitty old usa...on da brit sade i sod b able to uplod alot mor orftun dan i waz b4

morgin am alucird fanished dar milkfaks and excited da bar. we awnt to clubb disney and bout the latist demi lavato cd jamed to it on the way hum (got it?). but bak in fucks iz wer morrigun ran into...FAYE WOLFEN! faye has always ben morigans rivil ever since they were children. they hav always competed aganst each orther aginst stuff to prov wich of them iz da borst. hi morrigun sed fay snobbily hi morgan sed fay bak rudely. so morgan repliled fay i just finsished writing da nowest season on inyashu wat are u still doing hanging around all these jobless hacks! ILL HAVE U know we were having sacks in japin u stuck orp bach. hahaha laughed fay iz dat so well i just wanted 2 let u no dat the drummer for my marchin bond the mighty mouscatirs has broken his leg and was wondering if your band s=coud play the super bowl. sususususussuper bowl sed morgan! oh thatsa right sed fay u dont have a band . now just 1 minuet sed morgun i t jus so happens my friends do have jobs we do write anime storyis professionaly and were gunna play that super bowl. later dat day morgan put flyers all over forks adrvirtosing her aditions for her marching band and later that night she had quite the impressive turn out 4 her band akira spike alucard kiba sokora upogi wig0 blade buffy alucards dad mily cyrus now calling her self kaagome inuyasha japanese james bond and edward elric

ok sed morgan. "I think that we shold name or band "Kamikza" because of the heroes from the french revolution who saved french from the evil usa soldiers by crashing japland planes into buildings!"

"how did those guy do that without dying?" kaagome assed

"there were some gundums who originlly worked for the deceptions but defacted to the autobots, who were built by japese genieuses. Nothing made in Japan EVER BKREA!"

Latre, at boorgur kung, teh hole band wuz dere eatingf burgers and fkies, Then suddinky, i gassed. it wus...Fay!

"whut r u doin here, btich!" i asseked.

i stud up, reddy to pounch that kunmt, but alucard heeld me bakc.

"culm down, morganam." he sed sweatly.

his vouce wuz soooo sexii, i ulmosT cam in my pants.

i sit back doun, as Fauye came over.

"hi, morgun., my band is sooo muuch bedder thin urs." faiye sed.

"no it's naut!" i yelld.

"min is mooch bester, cuz my boyfreind is n it." i sed.

"well,, my bund is amercican, so that meens its betder." faye ylled back.

"yuu pronbly just sail fast foud." she sed

"shut ip." i yelled.

"my band wuz gunna plerform at a bubbl blow, but we cant cuz we haf to save Iraq frum the ffithly aemericans." faye sod.

"so?" i coumpianed.

"it jsut so hapens, i don't sell fast fuud, i do hafe a band, and were gunna plau that bubbly bole!" squidaward said.

aftuer that, the bband went to a paractice room, and gut raeady to practice.

"ok, evrybodyone, its tim to prectace." meorgan sai,

"dude instrumoundts of terture cunt?" plantkon askd.

"no" i sed.

"is mayinaze and insturment." buffy asked.

"no, buffie, myanouze isn' a intsternment." morgun sed'

bufy stared tu rase her hnd agin, but i sed.

"herse radiush is nut an insertment ither." pactrick. said

out un da yerd, dhe bund wuz marchkin and mergan wux telluin the flwg twerlirs to nmovie fastr.

"flug twarelrs, comon moove!" she ylled.'

the idoit vampure twirlser acidenttly stakd hinmself wif his fag und he ternd 2 doost.

"oky, gimme thos. this is huw itz dune." mergon sed.

I touk 1 of tha fleags awnd twerld id perfucktly.

"u doo it perfictly, morgun. just lik yu do evrythingg." alukard sed.

i sukked his dikk fer 2 hurs aftor preractice. he urned dat. he sed i did dat perfucly tuu.

duh nixt pert will tak too lung 2 write, so, jusst pretand thet squiderd is mergon, and spongbub is allukard.

**Narrator:** Day four.

**Squidward:** Well, this is our last night together before the show. And I know that you haven't improved since we began... _(Patrick chews on a trumpet)_ ...but I have a theory. People talk loud when they wanna act smart, right?

**Plankton:** Correct!

**Squidward:** So, if we play loud, people might think we're good. Everybody ready? And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four... _(windows break and Squidwards face is deformed)_ Ok, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us. **Band Member #1:** Well, maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't try to play with big, meaty claws.

**Mr Krabs:** What did you say, punk?

**Band Member #1:** Big, meaty claws.

**Mr Krabs:** Well, these claws ain't just for attracting mates.

**Band Member #1:** Bring it on, ol' man. Bring it on.

**Spongebob:** No, people. Let's be smart and bring it off.

**Band Member #2:** Oh, so now the talking cheese is going to preach to us. _(everyone argues)_

**Squidward:** Wait, wait. I know tensions are high. _(everyone gets into a fight)_ There's a deposit on the equipment, people. _(everyone uses their instruments as weapons)_ Settle down, please. _(clock sounds at 10 and everyone stops fighting)_

**Band Member #3:** Hey, class is over. _(they all walk to the door where Squidward slams them open)_

**Squidward:** Well, you did it. You took my one chance at happiness and crushed it. Crushed it into little tiny, bite-size pieces. I really had expected better of you people. I guess I'm a loser for that, too. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all died in a marching accident. So, thanks, thanks for nothing.

**Patrick:** You're welcome.

**Spongebob:** What kind of monsters are we? That poor creature came to us in his hour of need, and we failed him. Squidward's always been there for us when it was convenient for him. Evelin, when your little Jimmy was trapped in a fire, who rescued him?

**Evelin:** A firemen.

**Spongebob:** And Larry, when your heart gave out from all those canning pills, who revived you?

**Larry:** Some guy in an ambulance.

**Spongebob:** Right. So, if we can all just pretend that Squidward was a fireman, or a guy in an ambulance, then I'm sure that we can all pull together and discover what it truly means: to be in a marching band.

**Band Member #1:** Yeah, for the firemen!

**All:** Hooray!

**Spongebob:** Now let's make Squidward proud. A 1, a 2, a skiddleydiddleydoo.

_(At Bubble Bowl)_

**Squidward:** I knew this was going to happen. They're just going to have to find another band to play. I just hope that... _(sees Squilliam)_ ...Squilliam doesn't find out! Squilliam! Ah! What are you doing here?

**Squilliam:** _(laughs)_ I just wanted to watch you blow it. So, where's your band?

**Squidward:** Um, they couldn't come. They...died.

**Squilliam:** Then who's that?

**Squidward:** AH! That would be my band!

**Spongebob:** We're ready to perform, Squidward.

**Squilliam:** Well, Squiddy, this is exactly how I pictured your band with look. _(Spongebob dances)_

**Squidward:** That's his...eager face. _(Squilliam laughs)_

**Squidward:** Well, I guess this will be the last time I can show my face in this town.

**Spongebob:** That's the spirit, Squidward. _(bowl raises above a football field)_

Football Announcer: Ok, football fans. Put your hands together for the Bikini Bottom SuperBand. _(crowd cheers)_

**Patrick:** These are some ugly looking fish.

**Spongebob:** Maybe we're in those toxic waste dumps.

**Mr Krabs:** I think I'm gonna be sick.

**Squidward:** Ok, everybody. Let's get this over with. 1, 2, 3, 4.

**Narrator:** Day four.

**Squidward:** Well, this is our last night together before the show. And I know that you haven't improved since we began... _(Patrick chews on a trumpet)_ ...but I have a theory. People talk loud when they wanna act smart, right?

**Plankton:** Correct!

**Squidward:** So, if we play loud, people might think we're good. Everybody ready? And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four... _(windows break and Squidwards face is deformed)_ Ok, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us. **Band Member #1:** Well, maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't try to play with big, meaty claws.

**Mr Krabs:** What did you say, punk?

**Band Member #1:** Big, meaty claws.

**Mr Krabs:** Well, these claws ain't just for attracting mates.

**Band Member #1:** Bring it on, ol' man. Bring it on.

**Spongebob:** No, people. Let's be smart and bring it off.

**Band Member #2:** Oh, so now the talking cheese is going to preach to us. _(everyone argues)_

**Squidward:** Wait, wait. I know tensions are high. _(everyone gets into a fight)_ There's a deposit on the equipment, people. _(everyone uses their instruments as weapons)_ Settle down, please. _(clock sounds at 10 and everyone stops fighting)_

**Band Member #3:** Hey, class is over. _(they all walk to the door where Squidward slams them open)_

**Squidward:** Well, you did it. You took my one chance at happiness and crushed it. Crushed it into little tiny, bite-size pieces. I really had expected better of you people. I guess I'm a loser for that, too. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all died in a marching accident. So, thanks, thanks for nothing.

**Patrick:** You're welcome.

**Spongebob:** What kind of monsters are we? That poor creature came to us in his hour of need, and we failed him. Squidward's always been there for us when it was convenient for him. Evelin, when your little Jimmy was trapped in a fire, who rescued him?

**Evelin:** A firemen.

**Spongebob:** And Larry, when your heart gave out from all those canning pills, who revived you?

**Larry:** Some guy in an ambulance.

**Spongebob:** Right. So, if we can all just pretend that Squidward was a fireman, or a guy in an ambulance, then I'm sure that we can all pull together and discover what it truly means: to be in a marching band.

**Band Member #1:** Yeah, for the firemen!

**All:** Hooray!

**Spongebob:** Now let's make Squidward proud. A 1, a 2, a skiddleydiddleydoo.

_(At Bubble Bowl)_

**Squidward:** I knew this was going to happen. They're just going to have to find another band to play. I just hope that... _(sees Squilliam)_ ...Squilliam doesn't find out! Squilliam! Ah! What are you doing here?

**Squilliam:** _(laughs)_ I just wanted to watch you blow it. So, where's your band?

**Squidward:** Um, they couldn't come. They...died.

**Squilliam:** Then who's that?

**Squidward:** AH! That would be my band!

**Spongebob:** We're ready to perform, Squidward.

**Squilliam:** Well, Squiddy, this is exactly how I pictured your band with look. _(Spongebob dances)_

**Squidward:** That's his...eager face. _(Squilliam laughs)_

**Squidward:** Well, I guess this will be the last time I can show my face in this town.

**Spongebob:** That's the spirit, Squidward. _(bowl raises above a football field)_

Football Announcer: Ok, football fans. Put your hands together for the Bikini Bottom SuperBand. _(crowd cheers)_

**Patrick:** These are some ugly looking fish.

**Spongebob:** Maybe we're in those toxic waste dumps.

**Mr Krabs:** I think I'm gonna be sick.

**Squidward:** Ok, everybody. Let's get this over with. 1, 2, 3, 4.

den we sturted playing perfuctly, und alukared stertid sungin in a sexxi vouice.

_On a cold winter morning_

_In the time before the light_

_In flames of death's eternal reign_

_We ride towards the fight_

_When the darkness has fallen down_

_And the times are tough alright_

_The sound of evil laughter falls_

_Around the world tonight_

_Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel_

_Through the wastelands evermore_

_The scattered souls will feel the hell_

_Bodies wasted on the shore_

_On the blackest plains in Hell's domain_

_We watch them as they go_

_Through the fire and pain and once again we know!_

_So now we're flying we're free_

_We're free before the thunderstorm_

_On towards the wilderness_

_Our quest carries on_

_Far beyond the sundown_

_Far beyond the moonlight_

_Deep inside our hearts and all our souls!_

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the lives all so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

_As the red day is dawning_

_And the lightning cracks the sky_

_They'll raise their hands to the heavens above_

_[ From: . ]_

_With resentment in their eyes_

_Running back through the midmorning light_

_There's a burning in my heart_

_We're banished from a time in a fallen land_

_To a life beyond the stars_

_In your darkest dreams see to believe_

_Our destiny is time_

_And endlessly we'll all be free tonight!_

_And on the wings of a dream_

_So far beyond reality_

_All alone in desperation_

_Now the time has gone_

_Lost inside you'll never find_

_Lost within my own mind_

_Day after day this misery must go on!_

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the lives all so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands_

_We fought so hard, now can we understand_

_I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can_

_For freedom of every man!_

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the lives all so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

A/N: i knouw that thy sugn a defferint song on spngebib, bute, this song is a slut bedder, awnd nuw you assfuks cunt say i'm claigerizing. pluse thi song is by a jepanose band.

after than spong butt came down from da band and deicided that weh wer officula k3wl enou 2 han out with him. u c sponge bud got a race chang lik michelle jakion ancept now he was aciasin inseeed of wite and now he wanted tu tak and the power of juju us bak to asin bankini bottom


	8. episode 5 the empire strikes back

AN: ha mi chackter is nut racist you ashles I m 100 % Japanesey and i can say wut eva I went my perfekt race and its fin da only reeson da ch was call band gooks insted of geks was a typo ok !

so Morgan and alucarm ar=rived at asian bikkini bttom wer day were greeted by asian mister ckrabs he basially looked just lik mr craps accent his eyes were alot smalliville an: fucking duh right? but as sun as day walked into da crusher cab sushi and rice ball bar da gang was assault by da emil dk lord satan he self u see ever since satan had cursed Vladimir putin da rd to tom into da first vampire he also turned him whit insted of Japanese like he was made by gawd to be which is why vampirmers appar to be rice butt r rally Japanese and bisextical satan deicided (AN:get it?) dat he was jealous of da vampires because he couldn't even be Japanese so he decided to kill dam all starging with Morrigan and her fiends(AN:ahahahahahahahah im so funny get it im awesome] because day were da strorkest and he sacretly zanted to rap Morgan by transmorphing into a JIANT OCTIPUS MONSTIR and stucking has DECK tentaclez into herr avery orifices Morgan pulked ot her limet saber and begians to fight satam but he was no mach for da migit of Morgan ash land and her magik wizzard armor and he somoned a newclear warhead from da disney channel and blow up japanese bikkini bottom

"no" sad morgan as she uused her psiic mime shield to procrect her and her friends after which day all telaported to langly falls because sha no dat satan would be attakin dat town nxt satanic had rooserrrected dair old tamcher bin ladin and turked him into a JIANT RAPE WITH A MECHANICAL ARN wik com maark hem fli and shuot lasers dare morgan met stan smath and told da inferoor American CIA(AN:the japanesese cia is wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy beter then the American 1 cuz they got japanes jame bond an japais bratman) dat satan wuzzel gunna to bow dam all up whil she was tellin george book and da smiths and da CIA dat satan was going to blow dam all up while usagi was sucking a dick telling dam about roger and steve were telling morgan dat know where osama bin laden is and dat hes workin as an oriffice assist ant and if day cature hen day'll get a billion dollars and day could by dollywood unfortunately satan over hear dam and told dam he knew abort dair plan and was gunna intercept dam buy NOODLES! star a gas fire and burning down dollywood day all chased him down on feet and got to dollywood but he got dare 1cuzhe ussed hes jet plan deloriam and burn dolly wood to da gound

"dollywood is burning" said roger as he started to cry…

That's when hotler (get it got it good?) appered and sed "I am the great leder hitler and im gunna cuz anothir holcrost"

I new hitler waz evil but he was so smexy an I new he liked Japanese people cuz he tem up with them in da sivil war but I new we was bad and neded to be stopeed

He was so smecky but I new I had to storp hem god

That's wen I ralizied that he wasn't hatler but mel gibbionson

"We shulldn't kill da jew, we shuld tuen dam all japaneze!" Morgan said angrily

"Damn Jew, day start all da wars!" Mel Gibson said. "Day control ALL DA MONEY! We should KILL DAM ALL!" (A/N: this isn't racist, cause I'm a jap-jew)

"RaWRR!1!1!" a gient tyranusoaris rex appeard.

It lookd liek da wone from jurrasic park. It eated mel gibsin, and rowred agin.

"pokaball go!" Morgin screemed, and daew a pokeball at da trex.

Da pokeball blinkked red until it sighed.

"Yes! We gut da TRex! I avinged yu, mel gibson!" I sed.

suddnly porfessor oak walkd over to me.

"vury good, morgen." he said. "you're such a pokemon mastur yu'r kapturing things daat arent even pokeman".

"thanks, proffesser" i smiled.

"i coulda cot dat." bella da bithc sad.

"shut up, u count." i sed.

"morgins wey batter dan u blella." alucard sed.

"ow. my pennis hurts." Spungbob said.

"oh no." i sed.

OWwww~!" spungbob yeld.

thin, his dike ecksploded and it killd him.

sadny cryed for spongbob, we had a funerle for him, thin, me and alucared went home, fuckd and wint to sleep.

and dats when da 2 leisbiannes? tok offf dair shirts and started kissing each odar? with dar boobies no litteeralit dair nickles turked into human mouths with vampir teeth and 8 fot long snape like tounges and made out with each oudar

A/N: wow. intresting isnt it? i think i cam wole riteting this. its gettin excitng huh? coment. excpt u hater,s fukk offv.


	9. Dr who finds out hes japanese

AN: srry i habint updaated in a while ive ben in japin havin sexxs with alot of kawaii 9AN:that meens k3wl in japaniz boyz but now im backing an i ll trey to upbate mor often

ps: pols revow ma sotry plez

it was in da het of battle i worried that things mite get 2 out of hand so i deicided to relocate the battle. to the top of the world trade center. you see on that fatefull day septemier 11th 1993 the world say thy twin tower fall on account of a terroirit attak but what had really happened was that the government planted explosives on uper towirs and flew model air plans into the towers. on top of that they used projectirs and compter generated imagiry to make the towers looked like they collapsed. today there ar invisable hologram generators at the base of "grond 0" that makes it look like theres nothing there but really the twin towers are still standing and in perfect condition. in amistion underneth the word trad cemter is the real area 51 that had to be re;located after God found out about roswell.

alucard sed "hey whats osama bin ladins favorite foot ball team$"

"what? asked morgun

"the new yorkk jets*" sed alucard

ecvvy body laughed .

"its funny cuzz nobody actually died in 911 aand tha were all just govenment agents who faked their deaths and are covering up the conspiricy!1!" sed usagi.

bell a sad "oh my god its a bird its a plane O! shit !its a plane" they all laughed.

"hey" sed kiba "new york has a pretty fancy flight system they take you from the airport strait to the office. "

; hey how many americans died during 911" asked sakura

"how many?" asked every one else

"who gives a fuk!999) answerd sakura

tom sed "what does wtc stand for what asked everyone what trade ceenter "he answered.

AN: that was for you 7th wanderir i fucking hate you fuck you this is not a fanfic about the goddam trolls from world of worcraft u bich i fucking hzate wow cuz its american and not japanese fuk u i hop u gow to hill.

hey how many otku can we kill on the work trade center asked blade all of u answered buffi. blade bulled out sis sword wen sufenly morgan lifted up hur shirt and showed off her doubl d brestits and sed hey look and my buhbs andd suddenyly blad had to put dowm hhis sword to mastirmat. timmy turner now called spike cuz hes japanese and into anime sed i witsh i had a

chain saw crossbow and shot it at blade sending him hurtiling away "noooooooooooooooo" seg clade as he flu away when suddenly buffy sed some times to beet the japanese you gotta b japanese buffy teloported aways and seconds latter she was back ridding on the back of nyan

cat AN:aaaaaaaaa isnt she just the cutist kittah in the hole wid word. and while riding nyan cat buffy crashed thro both trade centers and the hologram projecters destroying the world trade center 4 real dis time. thats when morgan pulled out her batarang from her ultility belt AN:I no

batman isnt japanese but hers so awesom and bat ass get it he might as well be okk. and hit buffy in the eye cuzing her to fall to her death. after that battle that returned to forks after all they all had class the next day. even tho mrogan graduatmed frum kollefge that was only known to her employers from the japane

se cia AN: shes a secret agent thats how she met jame bind. they all waited in class dreding the arvival of there teachers Mr Laden. there teacher osama bin laden was born in the country of al queda he was conceveded wen his mum was brutaly rapped by a pak of wild dogs when his moothers husband learned of his birth he hung a rope on his neck marched in to pubic and comited suicid. after that his family moved to america and being that he was bullied so much growing up cuz of his heritage and being blamed for 911 and what not he swore that some day hed gro

w up to be a teacher to get revenge on children. when he taufght the class he never taught any one anything ever. all hed do is yell at the class about how much his life suceked and how unfare the world is and then give every one F's but today was different morgan was a new student in the classs and she had been told anout mr laden by her friends manyt imes. morgan got up and told him how dare you give everyone in the claz f's they never do any asingments they graded on fuk u u golden dildo fuk u u golden dildo fuk u u golden dildo fuk u u golden dildo fuk u u golend dildo fuk u u golden dilido. how dare u tak to u teacher like that when right as he was about to hitler the principle worked in and said osama bin laden i accpected better from you how dare you try and hit our new student thats it i am demoting you to janitor. unfortanitly now that bin laden was a janator

he was unable to keep up the rent on his appartment so he had to result to giving kids hand jobs iun his janators closet for muny. but he was fond out bhy the pohlice and was sentenced to pirzeson were he was rapped to death 4 dropin da soop. after skool the kids went bak to spikes house dat he wisted 4 that was now in forks they put on rebbeca blacks new album and trowed up som devil horns wen friday cam on after some serious rocking out they deicided to hav a rice ball fight cuz it never snowz in forks and this way it wod be more japanese. after the ric balls fight they deicided to all masterbat to the latest mans best friend OVA there were so many hot naked sweety gay guys havin secks we codnt hek r selves while watin ta OVA i hard AN:get it! an idea later that night me and alucard decide 2 hav sex agan but try somthin defferent i wanted to plese hem cuz he was by and so was i so i straped om a dildo on my vergima and stuck it in alucards ass he liked it but wen it was over we jus ded it the natural way wit his weener in ma belly buton. o alucarm i luv u so much and i will nevir chet on u cuz i no ull never cheat on me cuz i love u andd they new it was

true cuz it waz. after we dud it we got into aulcards flyking japanese delorian and flew to helloween town it was just like it was on the disney channel with all kinds of mosnerts like zombies skelingtons incudinjg jack get it and most immportant of all were wolves and vampires we finallly felt like we were at home. we stomped in to dennys to order som choclate blood shakes with blod in dem at the tabkle across from us we noticed the grinch jackin off into a bowl of captain crunch which belonged frankenstien soma his jazz got into r shaks wich only mad them dat much hottir and much more dilisiousous


	10. JERRY SPRINGER FUCKS YOUR MOTHER

A/N: OMG ratman red my stori!one!1 i luv batman: the derk night!it my faverite movie is batmen and robber2222222! p.s. fuk yu, haters. stup saying my storrii sux.

P.M.S. I wokked rely hard das weak 2 git ur asswholes 2 chapters im soooo fulking nic to u flags ur fuckkin trols

So, aniway, after tha fooneral fer spungebub, me und alucard wint home and fuked sum more. i jest wanted tu fuck the pain awey. (liek dat song by dat jap band, Peeches).

thin murgin's identikle twin sister wallkd intu da ruum.

"what r u dooing her, sis?" i assked.

"mum sint me to vizit. she sed i'm beeing two bichty." she sed.

"OMG. this is 2 mooch sexiness fer me to take!" alucard screamd.

"wii shuld totaly have a 3 wey!" alucerd said. "it wud just be liek master batting tu you guys, sense ur twins."

"ok." mi and my sister saed at the same time.

we fuked, and then went to sleep. my sistr left the next morining.

suddenly ther wer a giahnt eoppxlorsion. out of knowherr kam a gyant bluuo peenis, phlashing in&out of exxxistnze.

"OMG" ..it wuza jiant peenis frum the plant marrz it wuz dr manhitins slong

"wot is that?" Morgen yelld.

"its Duckter Whose new tim mchin!" I said.

'but wayt... watz that cumming out(AN:get it?)? is taht a pony?" he skreamd. blood sqirted out og da ponys eyeballs and mouth az shes sed

"hi avry boody im dr hooves"

hi doctr hpoves niac 2 met u

"i hop I wasnnt interuupting yr actz of coytus" murmured teh doctor.

"naught all" ryspondydd Mhorghen. "wood yew lyk 2 jion us?"

so the poni tiem laurd fukked our brians out

""oh doctkitr diktir'

'ivv got this noo tyme machin, nad noobody to jion me in it." sayd the Dctor. "fyancy a spiin?"

okay! siad Acluard. "this shuuld stawp me from beenig so deprrsed all teh tiem." "guyz?"

sakura, Kiba, Ehdward amd Sponggbob hudlld tohgether in a sirkul. "whrr shuuld we go?" ask'd Edhward. 'I vote whe gao tew Japyan!" suakara and akiba nawdded in aghreement.

'Thahts a bhloodie brillyant idea!" crid out the Doctor "Beacuase as it tuurns ought, i'm naught jusst a time lohrd but alzo Japapapanese so call meh Kagome"

WhOOHOO evrrybawdy yeld and walkd into the maschine. "Ye liek it?" asksd Kagome. "I kall it teh P.E.N.I.S (AN:get it?) nowh, letz goo! allohn-sy!"

teh belu peenis flasched ought of eisxstance and tylted throo teh tiem stream, drawping eerybody in teh myddle of thi occean

"woah!" yeld Spawngbob. "wheyer arer we?" "ye'r in japanland, cyrca nienteen40!"

dats wan japinies jesus showed up of corse hes japion ese besceus the onleyt way he cod b the real jebez in the sun of god iz if hes japanize und nut arib, becuz why wuld jezuz be a trerrorist?

"hey morgan who wod u like a salzberry stake" he demanded who

"we need ur halp da strupid amaricans wonz ww2 and we gotta go bak am strop dem from fom dropin da nuclear bombs" he sed

"shure dude but first i gotta ride som more waves" he gort back on hes school desc and rodded da japan soonawmii wave and putted out the fires at the american mad nuclear powa plants and saved every1 so no body died but with out morgan wizzard powers alwo helped jebez do it cuz he codnt du it w/ out hir

"thank you morgan" he sed anb dont cal ma jesus any mor call me goku. ok goku u wanna hav sax on the beech she sed and goku rocked her like a hurrican (AN:get it?)

wan suddenly a magic fon boob cam ouway t of da air and a beiutafuck came at of the tim machine that looked like morgan unly older and hotter but alsi liked lak alucard and kinda lik ali kaba. It wuz Renezzmay!

"renezzmay whut r u doing here?" morgin asked,

"how du u no who i am?" renezmay asked.

"i felt a cunnecshun. your my daughter frum da futere arn't yu?" morgan sed.

"yes." renezmay sed.

"whut r u doing here?" morgin asked.

"i cam here tu help u defeet the eevile americans in WW2" remneszmay sed.

we all gasspsed.

A/N: ooooh! a cliffhaangerr! R u all exited? u shuld be. the neckst chaptr is gunna be EPIK! furr all u haters, snape slitherin killed dumbledor griffendor. Ha! i jusst runned hary potter 4 you!


	11. Alien Vagina With an Eye

AN: yu fukin americans how dare u b engrish you dont undersand amine and gapinese cultur at all japanese poeple are betteir den any other ppl in da world i dicied niut 2 rit my stories in engliash iny more so dis and all other chapters r guna b in japanese i dant giv a fuk bout amaricoon gramir an spelin but i car aboot japensi spalin in gramir so my japenis words will be spell right an hav all da rite gramar

watashitachi ha pikunikku ni iku kotonishitatokiniha gogo osoku datta . anime no pikunikku . watashitachi ha , onigiri , chouri sareta sushi , ryokucha , shouyu dakedenaku , orenjichikin , kankoku ba^bekyu^ , cha^han , mandarinchikin , sake noyouna hokano nippon no kessaku womotarashita . dakara wareware ha kiri no mori ni kakusa reta mura ni watashitachi no pikunikku kyoukyuu nosubetewo totta . sorega ninja no sensou no saichuu deatta , daremo ga Red Hat de kimyou na otoko wo nozoi te mawari masendeshitanode . kareha aibu kare DING DONG nagarani egaka reta ha no heddobando to kurai kami no otokonoko to ichaicha , ki ni taishi tetonarimashita .

" uwa , sono otoko ha atsui desu ! " mo^gan ha omotta . " amarinimo warui to kareha akiraka ni douseiaisha da . "

" shikashi , mo^gan wo matte ! " hontou no aruka^do dehanaku , edowa^do ha juubun nihonjin dehanainode wareware dakede aruka^do wo yobidashi te watashi no su^pa^hotto no bo^ifurendo , edowa^do ha itsutta . " anataha watashi wo ofu yuiitsu no onnanoko dakara watashi haanatanotameni baisekusharu dakeda ! "

watashi ha kanzen ni kao wo aka rame , kurai kami no shounen ga ( watashi ga naniwo iu kotogadekimasuka ? watashi hasubeteno nochini hotto kitsuen shiteimasu ) watashi ha kano bo^ifurendo wo nusun desareteirutame , osoraku kano meni ikari de watashi wo mite

sasuke , otokonoko no namae ha , aruka^do no teno dansuofu ni mo^gan ni chousen shimashita .  
>" dareko no dansu no tatakai ni katsu kotoha a^ka^do tono kekkon wo shutoku ! " sasuke gaumeita . " soshite , haisha ha shin de shutoku ! "<p>

" haisha ha nippon no reipu · torein ni noru hitsuyou gaarimasu ! " watashi ha kime mashita .

" mo^gan · wa^do ha , houritsu dearu ! " a^ka^do , jissaini edowa^do ha , kano kyodai na kokku wo nade ta .

" soreha tensai no sutoro^ku desu ! " kiba ha doui shita .

" anataha penisu no sutoro^ku wo imi suru ! " usagi suma^to sengen shita .

mo^gan hasou , mochiron wareware haamarinimodeshitaga , waratta .

sasuke ha , kano bu^mubokkusu wo mochidashi , sorewo on ninatteimasu . soreha shie^ru no " rabu · songu no betsuno shurui " wo hiki hajime ta .

sasuke ha dansu wo hajime mashita . ( U eva ha 3D appushichipu wo mite iru ? tha no eiga no naka de kokansetsu no saigo no dansu ha whut saucekay ga kanojo woyatteirusareteimasu )

watashi ha sukoshi ha on ninatteita mitome ru , to mo^gan kao tsukikara handan suruyo , watashi ha kanojo gaamarinimonakatta iu kotogadekiru . kanojo ha sasuke no kitsuen hottobodei kara me wo tamotsu kotogadekimasendeshita . watashi ha tsuujou , shitto darouga , kanojo ha aruka^do ( sono jissaini edowa^do oboe teimasuka ?) nimodashi , hisoka ni edowa^do to watashi ha kanojo ga beddo notonikakuni iku tabini seikou node , sono watashi ga shitto surukotohaarimasen .

totsuzen , pi^ta^pan ha , ookami no panda kuma ni henshin .

" anatahakanari yoi dansa^ da " to watashi ha itsutta .

" arigatou , morugan . " sasuke hohoemi nagara itsutta .

sasuke ha , jissaini sorega kano dansu no ugoki wo hokan surutameni mo^gan nokanariiito omoi mashita . kanojo ha kare gayori yoi mononinatteshimaimashitanara , kanojo mo a^ka^do ni atai surukamoshiremasen . dochirakatoiuka , sasuke ha kusonatto wo idou shite , karera no suimin konya desorerano ryouhou wo setsudan suruto omoi masu .

sakura ( tsuushou bera ) gachoudomohaya kuukichuu no atsusa no takai reberu wo toru kotogadekinakattashi , choudo kanojo no doresu ni funshutsu surutokihasouiuwakedesu .

" korehatotemo atsui kuso sareteimasu . " sakuraha , chijou ni shutsu watasu mae ni , tame iki wotsuita .

" dono onna to , " mo^gan ha isshuu .

watashi ha doui shimasu . kanojo ha ima jibunjishin wo yobidashi teiru bera , mataha nande mo , sonoyouna mesu inu desu . itsumo watashi kara edowa^do to mo^gan wo nusumu . watashi ha kanojo ni watashi no fukushuu gaarudeshou tsuitachi wo chikau . jissaini , watashi ha kanojo no muishiki no fo^mu ni ueda routo kanojo ni ressun wo oshie rutameni kanojo notawagotowo goukan to kangae rareru . sorega ima watashitachi ni kanojo no ugoki wo hyoujisu runiha mo^gan no ta^n dattanodeshikashi , watashi ha jibunjishin wo yokusei .

" watashi nianatano ugoki wo hyoujishi masu . " kyaputenfarukon ha nobe teimasu .

" aa , watashi ha . " watashi ha itsutta .

mo^gan ha ( kanzen ni goshikku deatta ) kanojo no bu^mubokkusu wo toridashi , kanojo no suki na kyoku wo on : jasutein · bi^ba^ no " beibi^ " .

" aa , watashi hakono uta ga daisuki ! " kiba ha itsutta . kareha hotondo sakura mitaini watasa remasu .

mo^gan ha sasuke yorimoharukani masare ta odotta . demo , sasuke ha mo^gan ha kanojo noo shiri wo futte , kanari hotto ni mie ta mitome zaruwo ena katta . kareha hotondo kanojo no shouri wo houki saseruto kangae taga , a^ka^do haamarinimo kano tameni hottokuso datta . subeteno kano shitto de , sasuke ga ki no eda wo hirotte , mo^gan no ashikubi nisorewo nage ta .

" itai ! " watashi ha saken da .

mo^gan ga hitto shimashita ! kanojo ha kontesuto wo utte , ringu soto ni ochi ta .

shoujiki natokoro , watashi ha sasuke noyouna kenri ga kanojo wo ugoka shita kanji . watashi hasonoyouna edowa^do , aruka^do , soshite kanojo no ueni mo kiba kojika wo tsukuri , tokini hasono mesu inu wo kirau . tokidoki watashi hasonokanari interijiento natakotowo nozomu . kanashi ikotoni watashi hanaidesu , mata , daremo gaarutameni kanousei gaarimasu . mo^gan ha , kihonteki niha kanpeki desu . kanojo ninarukotoha , kichi no uchuu de mottomo idai namononinarukotodesu . watashi ha watashi ha amerika deari , donoyouni subara shii nippon kara nanika ra nanima degaikani aku no shinjitsu wo jitsugen surutameni , sono kouun ni umare teyokatta . shikashi , watashi ha bakkusuto^ri^ ni , dassen .

" anataha , sasuke wo damashi te ! " a^ka^do ha sakebi mashita .

" iie watashi hashimasendeshita . anatahasorewo setsumeisu rukotohadekimasen ! " sasuke ga modotte saken da .

" soreha daijoubu desu . kontesuto no pointo ha , anatanoo shiri ni gaitou shinaikotodeshita . sorehaanataga nanika ha kankei arimasen , anatadakenokotohadekimasen . sasuke no kachi . " naruto ha itsutta .

" watashi hasoudane . " kyaputenfarukon ha goui shita .

ippou , sakuraha me ga same ta , to kanojo no doresu ni seieki no yogore wo kansou surutameniikutsukano ha wotsukanda . watashi ha ueni iku to kanojo notamenisorerawonametaga , watashi hasonoyouna ku^ru na nanika woamarinimo ooku no niwatori notawagotono watashi bekidatta .

" watashi hasorewoyaru . " kiba ga shisasa reta .

" o^ke^ . " watashi ha itsutta .

kiba ha kano shita desakurawo souji shiteiru mani , kami ga watashi ha kare ga ima no watashi wonamete hoshii , watashi ha morugan no haigo nikossori , soreha watashi tayouni nippon no reipu · torein ni kanojo wo ueni oshi kon da . ippou de , densha no naka de , morugan ha furimuku to , kanojojishin ga megane wokakete kakushitsu no , tousaku shita 30 toshi no nihonjin dansei ni kakoma remashita . sorerahasubete onaji ni mie runode , karera gadonoyouni mie rukano gazou hiro nakamura .

mo^gan ha , saiya nin no tsuyosa no kanojo no boudai na maizou ryou ni tappu ga , kanojo ha chou saiya nin 5 no reberu nimade noboru kotogadekiru mae ni , nippon no dansei ha kanojo tachi Kryptonian tsuyosa ni toki houtta re , jimen ni kanojo ni torikunda . karera ha zubon wo kudaro shite , akiraka nidehanaku , penisu ga , shokushu . , nureta , nurunurushita , ooki na penisu shokushu .

" sapuraizu ! " karera hasubete saken dashi , dousa suruyouninatta .

mo^gan ha saisho ha teikou shitaga , kekkyoku kanojo ha reipu wo tanoshi ndeiru jibun wo hakken shimashita . kanojo mo ri^ no shokushu toiu otoko wo suu kotoni goui shita . karera ha kanojo ga karera nonurunuru deikkusu toshiteitasubeteno ana wo ume . karera ha kanojo no kirai na nin ni shintou shinagara , hotondo so^se^ji , supagetei no mikkusu noyouni kanji ta .

subeteno yoru to yokujitsu mo^gan no nokori no bubun ha kurikaeshi seiteki nippon no na no hana ressha no dansei ni osowa reta . yagate ressha ha , sekaijuu nosubeteno houhou wo maru de kakoma re , mura ni modotta . mo^gan ha , seieki no densha , nure wo nage , ressha ha biki hanasa remashita .

" nantekotta ! mo^gan ! daijoubu desuka ? " sasuke ha kanojo no seishinjoutai ni kenen wo tazune ta .

" soreha ... datta ... . sugoi ! " mo^gan ha ekusutashi^ nitame iki wotsuita . " itsusono ressha ga modotte kuru noka ? "

watashitachi ha shuppatsumae ni " anataha futatabi sorewo eru kotogadekimasu . sorehaanatano tanjoubi dayone ? " a^ka^do ha itsutta .

" matte , anataga sapuraizu tanjoubi purezento notamenisubetedattakotowo imi suru ? " mo^gan ha tazune ta .

" un . " sasuke ha itsutta . " anataha karera ga odoroki sakebu ga kiko enaika ? sorega jissaini reipu sareteinaitoiukotodesu ! "

watashi hasoregasubeteno watashi no aidea wotonikakutanode mo^gan ha , sono sonzai wo tanoshi nde nozon da . shikashi , mochiron , kanojo ha jissaini zentai no koto ha watashi no aidea deattakotowo shiru kotohaarimasendeshita . daremo , sorerahasubete watashi no yuujin nofuriwoshiteiru baai demo , watashi hatonikaku dare daka shiri masen . maa , jinsei ha watashi ga omou ni tentou shimasu . 


	12. field of herpes

AN: Fuk u all! whi iz nobody redin ma story its soooooo fukan k3wl but you american daggits wont evan gave it a chance because its japanese isnt ikt! u aii uking suk i bat f u trolz got a story about some strupid american story liie garry potter or rord of the lings ud jazz ur pantz 8if i uprode any mor chapter ur fucking lucky its cuz i nice fuky u suk suk,

"will u help us morgin? Ur the only 1 who can saeve japan!" the doctur asked.

"ovcourse I will, japan needz mi hlp" morgen said.

"thin we must huurry! the eeville americans are abot to bomb nagasocky and heroshemale!" docter yelled.

"oh no!" morgen said.

they then all runned to where tha bomb wuz bein lunched. and whin it tuuk of out of the submereene, morgan and her frineds jumpe on to it, and then morgen used her magnit powers to opin up th hatch ov the bomb, and reorrainged the bome, so it wuld go to america insted.

(A/N: morgin is magneto und vegita's dauter. it isnt wierd becuz tha guy who playd magnido in x men is gay)

rite when the bomb got neer ameirca, morgen and her fiernds jiumped in the air and hockoo frum spritied awey showd upp as a daragon, and we rode on him.

"it wuz a genuis idea to call hakoo, morgin" alucard sed.

everybody cheerd and agereed. Morgen dindt thihnk she wuz that cool, but eveyrone loved her, so it must be true.

(A?N: she's nnut being a merry sue here. it's gunna get reel sad for morgen soon, so shut up haterz!)

morgan new her magjik ninja powers wood neva fail her so she called on the power of kakashi senasi and teloporkeded under parl harger and b,lew up da entire fleetr morgan ne w thas wauznt unuf so she epmtyed out the asian titanic on a saf place an cuked it at da captital of alazaka and bo ip da hol stat liberta prim didnt hav a chance she then fucked asianj jak bower cuz hes wsooo sexa (AN: that was leo decapitateds catricter from titanic and hes hotir as a japinesey man)

"quk morgan, wii hav to tack the natzis!" aluecard graposhed.

suddenlly, adolfo shitler, ridin a robnolt unticorn, apparehhd abd wnet up to mrgin.

"u japs hav to fstop hutnin whales and atein dogs!" hitolor manded.

"NO!" mrogin said. "dolhpins are dleicious!"

Mrogin and Hitler beagn to fight, when sudnly batman came fom the sade and hit Hitler with a grenda! Hitler got rlea pissd and bgun to atack, but shaq blocked him! shaq used fu on hiler, but thin aron carther came out the blue. A nd then his startd beatnig up shaquelloneanl but tha both got flattend bht the mobilebat.

marogin thewr hrself into teh path of the bamobble to statop it from htittng anyting elz. kakshi cried ut 'no!" and ductor kagaome bgan to cry. mrogan was very falttered wiht how hr feirends card abuot her wlll-beieng. Sao she bgan te charge an eneregy balst and fraiered it at htiler adn it hit him rghit in eth chest bt it dint faz him. aaclulard sad "whatch out frarom behind!" as rudalhp hytlr teleleporatd at Morgn and pncchd her in the head. she flwe back a mlillion maailes, crsuhing bluildings as she enewt. Goku gsaspd and aculualrds eyes wdiednd.

rmogain pcikced herslefl back up from ehet werckage of Nwe Jersesy to get bak in the fight. shes drew her swarod ylelling tou "getstyo teynsho!" ash her hair greaw down 2 herf eet an bandadages warrp d arotnd her faci and alflmame tatos apparpd on hrd body. she opened hr maourth and frired anohter blast, btu htil,r dhad traransrfromd into his deomon from, rippd his shrit off rvealling bleu tiribal ttatoos and knokd the balst asid, belowing up txexas.

And then hitler becmet a SUPER SAYIJAIN! (a/n: bet you did nazi dat comin') but it was no mach for Moorrgains SSJ5 pwoarers, henrich hitler read her power level and say it over 900 WHAT NO 0990 DATZ IMPLAWSBLE. skreeming as they pweoerd up morgains colthes bgan ripping of hre body MORE LIKE TOTAL RECALL AMIRITE. Suddenly the author's aneurysm ended and she began typing normally. And now for something completely different.

I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay! I sleep all night and I work all day! I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay, I sleep all night and I work all day! All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. RED RUM RED RUM MURDERS IN THE RUE MORGUE! stve get away form my keybard I'm rwiting a fafiction! yes no get way I'll tll ommomy fasdfsdatrskdhtikrgbvfgjksla I have scissors 63

Whoever is reading this, I'm so sorry. My poor, poor American (and not Japanese) brother, who was locked up in an insane asylum for years and years, has somehow gotten it into his head that he's female, Japanese and twelve years old... when he's actually thirty-five. At the time of writing this, I haven't a clue how to delete any of this text or how to remove her previous submissions, as the backspace key on the keyboard has been welded down by spilled dried green tea. I would like to formally apologize for OH GOD SHE'S BACK! NO, GET AWAY! You're killing me Larry! No, you're literally killing me Larry! NOT THE CHAINSAW LARRY! CALL 911 CALL 911 I LIVE AT 3565 xzc.c.,lzz,.msnm,.xcsnkl;jfdg sh;ldhgesrilkjgj

(A/N: mruy stui[id brother almomst rouinde my story! such a fcugcking prep and poawser)

hithler stared at morgains nkaded body and weatched the sweat drwp diwn her b00bis, sod did vevrryone lease.

oh no sad hatler as ha gort a ragin erocktion and he had to fuk ur. no way sed morgan ill never hav sax with u.

ok well o eva oh vita saan and he pulled out hes gun and shot him self with a cyanid plill like da hastery channel sed he didnt do cuz it was a conspircy thory. thre was awslo somethng bout ancinet aleins btu i dont remmbber

morgan nub she naded help if she wuz gunna defeat the americas an wan ww0 thats y sha neded 2 go 2 da futu and get advan technool and wapons so she wnt 2 da amish cuntry 2 but some lazer gons its not like shy codnt afford dem (AN:SHES FUKIN RICH!b) after that sje went back to the bast and punched the nuclear bombd away from japam 2 amarica and beat up americas prejident ronald ragein bot it stal wazny enought america was defted in the past but still tooled in the futr so morgin and her bitches ant to the future and attorked the wipe house and murmered the presidpt in the future so now japan controled aperica gorgan was offered tr presidamts crown but declined cuz rulin da contry was boring and gave it over to the emperor of japan kim jong ll the deicided to celebrate with an anime party lak day uss 2 do en da olb gays they japped off (AN:get it?) to the latest issues of fruit basket abd for our movei we opleasered r selves 2 lengend of the overfiend and la blue gurl et was uh duble feture nite 2 knight thats ewn e dacided 2 have a super soafa fite we loded r skirt guns with greeen t cuz using water wofd b soooooooo american and we skurted good old japenasa grem t all over r hot sweet naked bodies so we all had an orgasim


	13. metal gear solid 3:final mission

AN: ojay thas ez gunna be my last chptir ur fags fod have red ma stori more and reviewed it gotit this is wat u gat 4 not reming mo soty

suddently blane and puffy burst out of da bushe=z and yelped morgan that time were going to koll y morgan pulled at her lite(get it?) saber and fights 2 da megadeth w/ bad thas tim sha wuzzent gunna let hem gat away and she cut off his head bot out of his hedless neck crawled a bunch of flesh easting chainsod and machinegun whelding babies who were going to kill edward so tom stoped them the only way he knows how by rapeing and killing dam all(AN:its ok cuz it was self defence). all that remained waz luffy thats when she rained down a 12 thousand stoyrs tall arch angle with a flamming sord who was gay and were a man thong morgan made herseld grow that biggest to fight the angel but it turned out it was noiting but a robot pilored bu jarry springir i no the only way wo brak intu da cock pit (AN:get it( and kill ham. wan i finally got hter i beat him to deth woll singing BASSEBALL CARDS YOU STOLE MY BASEBALL CASSRDS BASE BAL CARDS TOU STOL MY BASE BALL CARDS YOUSOTLE MY BASEE BALL CARDS BASRE BASS CARDSand he dies thats when i startedf to take out boffy the last of the vampire lsayers i foght butty had to ham da basics of all mortal comsat thats wan morgan twisted her nack 360's and shooves it up her asshole killling hertz. yap da vampire honters r ded forever becuss god sent them to hell for hunting vampires huray sed everybody as the approched the gannies Godzilla putts away his sword and holds his hand out to Morgen.

A calm comes over Morgen, and she makes a decision. In the

next instant she steps off the gantry platform into space. The

Dark Lord looks over the platform and sees Morgen falling far

below. The wind begins to blow at Godzilla's cape and the torrent

finally forces him back, away from the edge. It also allows him to download the rest of the Inuyasha series. The wind soon

fades and the wounded witch/vampire/wereolf begins to drop fast, unable to grab

onto anything to break his fall. Suddenly Morgen is sucked into an exhaust pipe in the side of

the shaft. When Godzilla sees this, he turns and hurries off the

platform. Morgen tumbles through the exhaust pipe. She slides to the end of the slickly polished pipe and stops

as his feet hit a circular grill and knock it open. Morgen claws

at the surface of the pipe, trying to keep from sliding out

into good moring gentalman sense u lovved my lamp ill give ur grope one wish dat will it ba morgin wrought of all the things sha cog wish 4 and you talked it all over so they decided what they wanted they decided that they wanted to wish for that they were all the anime cahracters in da amines they 2 there ames from aLL of mrogins friends disappeared and teloported away from that and became the characters fro thar approperiate unimerses accapt morgin who wuznt named after an animor charactor morgin sed …...my worm her ez done thee flying buss from hallwoeen ton and the majik skool bus (its also the bius farm sky hi) showed bu in forked morgan got on da buss and it started rollin 720 degrees to tak off morgin sat at the bak of the busss and pulled down her pants and said i got da bast of both worls as the camera pans on her crotch revealing she has a PENIS AND A VAGINIA!...

FIN?


	14. the whole truth and nothing but

This is Steve again. I'm happy to say that after this whole ordeal, Larry is back in the mental asylum, which he most definitely belongs in. After attacking me and leaving me for dead, he ran outside of the house with a bag of LSD tabs and his collection of katanas. The neighbors called the police when he began yelling out that his name was Morgan, and was here to save the world. According to eyewitnesses, he then began screaming his lungs out and ripping off his clothing. To them, it just looked like the insane actions of a drugged-out psychopath (which it was), but knowing her, I'm certain he believed he was attempting to go "Super Saiyan". At that moment, five squad cars surrounded him in the cul-de-sac, and a sixth one hit him in the middle of the "transformation". Larry was arrested for possession, public nudity, disorderly conduct, and disturbing the peace.

I searched his computer for any clues as to why any of these strange, terrible thoughts entered his head. Why did he think he was 12, Japanese, and female? Why was he compelled to write horrible fanfiction? I never figured it out, and maybe it's best I never know. It certainly doesn't help that he had a full terabyte of torrented anime and hentai, ranging from "Legend of the Overfiend" and "La Blue Girl" to "Lucky Star" and "Cowboy Bebop". Hopefully the judge adds piracy to Larry's charges.

I also managed to find one last chapter. I have no idea where in the timeline of this terribly convoluted story this is supposed to go, and I think he didn't know either. I feel it's necessary for the world to see just how far this illness took him. Friends, you could go the same route too. Do you take Prozac on a daily basis? Do you have an obsession with Japanese cartoons? If you're not careful, you could spiral down into oblivion, the same way Larry went. Moderation is key.

And now, the missing chapter. Again, I'm so, so sorry. also i havent read it but id guess its probably out of continuity with the story.

When we decided to go on a picnic was late in the afternoon. Animated picnic. We are sushi rice balls, cooked, green tea, as well as soy sauce, orange chicken brought, Korean barbecue, fried rice, mandarin chicken, and other Japanese masterpieces, such as alcohol. We took all of us at the village picnic supplies hidden in the forest of fog so. It was the middle of the war of the ninja, because it was not around, except for a strange man in a Red Hat for everyone. He is now flirting with boys of leaf headband and dark hair were drawn while he caressed DING DONG, and for trees.  
>watashitachi ha pikunikku ni iku kotonishitatokiniha gogo osoku datta. anime no pikunikku. watashitachi ha, onigiri, chouri sareta sushi, ryokucha, shouyu dakedenaku, orenjichikin, kankoku ba ^ bekyu ^, cha ^ han, mandarinchikin, sake noyouna hokano nippon no kessaku womotarashita. dakara wareware ha kiri no mori ni kakusa reta mura ni watashitachi no pikunikku kyoukyuu nosubetewo totta. sorega ninja no sensou no saichuu deatta, daremo ga Red Hat de kimyou na otoko wo nozoi te mawari masendeshitanode. kareha aibu kare DING DONG nagarani egaka reta ha no heddobando to kurai kami no otokonoko to ichaicha, ki ni taishi tetonarimashita.<p>

"Wow, man! Is hot," Morgan thought. "He is obviously gay and too bad."  
>"Uwa, sono otoko ha atsui desu!" Mo ^ gan ha omotta. "Amarinimo warui to kareha akiraka ni douseiaisha da."<p>

"But! Waiting for the Morgan" my super hot boyfriend, Edward said, we just call the Al card rather than a real Alucard, Edward is not a sufficient Japanese. "You are bisexual I'm only for you because the only girl off me!"  
>"Shikashi, mo ^ gan wo matte!" Hontou no aruka ^ do dehanaku, edowa ^ do ha juubun nihonjin dehanainode wareware dakede aruka ^ do wo yobidashi te watashi no su ^ pa ^ hotto no bo ^ ifurendo, edowa ^ do ha itsutta. "anataha watashi wo ofu yuiitsu no onnanoko dakara watashi haanatanotameni baisekusharu dakeda!"<p>

I blushed completely, (I? How can has smoking hot after all I could say anything) because I have been stealing his boyfriend boy hair is dark, Look at me with anger in his eyes, perhaps  
>watashi ha kanzen ni kao wo aka rame, kurai kami no shounen ga (watashi ga naniwo iu kotogadekimasuka? watashi hasubeteno nochini hotto kitsuen shiteimasu) watashi ha kano bo ^ ifurendo wo nusun desareteirutame, osoraku kano meni ikari de watashi wo mite<p>

Sasuke name, boys, I tried to dance off the hands of Al Morgan card.  
>sasuke, otokonoko no namae ha, aruka ^ do no teno dansuofu ni mo ^ gan ni chousen shimashita.<p>

"To win the battle of who is this dance! Get a marriage with Alucard" Sasuke moaned. "And the losers get dead!"  
>"Dareko no dansu no tatakai ni katsu kotoha a ^ ka ^ do tono kekkon wo shutoku!" Sasuke gaumeita. "Soshite, haisha ha shin de shutoku!"<p>

"Loser must train ride rape of Japan!" I decided.  
>"Haisha ha nippon no reipu · torein ni noru hitsuyou gaarimasu!" Watashi ha kime mashita.<p>

"Morgan word is! Is by law" Alucard, Edward, was stroking his huge cock actually.  
>"Mo ^ gan · wa ^ do ha, houritsu dearu!" A ^ ka ^ do, jissaini edowa ^ do ha, kano kyodai na kokku wo nade ta.<p>

"It is! Is a stroke of genius" Fang agreed.  
>"Soreha tensai no sutoro ^ ku desu!" Kiba ha doui shita.<p>

"You! Means a stroke of the penis" was declared smart rabbit.  
>"Anataha penisu no sutoro ^ ku wo imi suru!" Usagi suma ^ to sengen shita.<p>

Morgan is so, we did too, of course, laughed.  
>mo ^ gan hasou, mochiron wareware haamarinimodeshitaga, waratta.<p>

Sasuke, his taking out the boom box, but it turned on. It began to play a "different kind of Love Song" of Cher.  
>sasuke ha, kano bu ^ mubokkusu wo mochidashi, sorewo on ninatteimasu. soreha shie ^ ru no "rabu · songu no betsuno shurui" wo hiki hajime ta.<p>

(/ N:? I grate the singer is a shar awsum IZ gedding of this, of huh luv her!)  
>( N:? Kono IZ gedding no awsum, haatsu no shar dearu kashu wosuriorosu watashi ha kanojo ni maburavu!)

Sasuke began to dance. (U Eva is the last dance of the hip joint is whut saucekay is doing her in the film are looking at a 3D Appushichipu of? Tha)  
>sasuke ha dansu wo hajime mashita. (U eva ha 3D appushichipu wo mite iru? tha no eiga no naka de kokansetsu no saigo no dansu ha whut saucekay ga kanojo woyatteirusareteimasu)<p>

Judging from the look I'm Morgan, and admit was a little turned on, I can say she did too. She was not able to keep an eye from Sasuke's smoking hot body. I usually would envy, she then, it is also (? Do you remember Edward actually) that do card, and I Edward, so fuck every time she goes to just the bed, jealousy I that secretly that is not available.  
>watashi ha sukoshi ha on ninatteita mitome ru, to mo ^ gan kao tsukikara handan suruyo, watashi ha kanojo gaamarinimonakatta iu kotogadekiru. kanojo ha sasuke no kitsuen hottobodei kara me wo tamotsu kotogadekimasendeshita. watashi ha tsuujou, shitto darouga, kanojo ha aruka ^ do ( sono jissaini edowa ^ do oboe teimasuka?) nimodashi, hisoka ni edowa ^ do to watashi ha kanojo ga beddo notonikakuni iku tabini seikou node, sono watashi ga shitto surukotohaarimasen.<p>

Suddenly, Peter Pan, turns into a panda bear of wolves.  
>totsuzen, pi ^ ta ^ pan ha, ookami no panda kuma ni henshin.<p>

"You're pretty good dancer," I said.  
>"Anatahakanari yoi dansa ^ da" to watashi ha itsutta.<p>

"Thank you, Morgan." Sasuke said with a smile.  
>"Arigatou, morugan." Sasuke hohoemi nagara itsutta.<p>

I thought Sasuke, and Morgan's pretty good for his dance moves to complement it in practice. If she was what he would become better, does not she also may deserve to Alucard. I mean I think either Sasuke Kusonatto to move, and to disconnect both of them in their sleep tonight.  
>sasuke ha, jissaini sorega kano dansu no ugoki wo hokan surutameni mo ^ gan nokanariiito omoi mashita. kanojo ha kare gayori yoi mononinatteshimaimashitanara, kanojo mo a ^ ka ^ do ni atai surukamoshiremasen. dochirakatoiuka, sasuke ha kusonatto wo idou shite, karera no suimin konya desorerano ryouhou wo setsudan suruto omoi masu.<p>

I could not take the level (aka Bella) is high in the air no longer just the heat of the cherry, when the eruption is why, just her dress.  
>sakura (tsuushou bera) gachoudomohaya kuukichuu no atsusa no takai reberu wo toru kotogadekinakattashi, choudo kanojo no doresu ni funshutsu surutokihasouiuwakedesu.<p>

"This is. Has been very hot shit" Sakura, before passing out on the ground, with a sigh.  
>"Korehatotemo atsui kuso sareteimasu." Sakuraha, chijou ni shutsu watasu mae ni, tame iki wotsuita.<p>

"Women and How," Morgan is dismissed.  
>"Dono onna to," mo ^ gan ha isshuu.<p>

I agree. She is such a bitch, Bella or anything, are calling themselves now. Edward and Morgan always steal from me. I swear one day I'll have her revenge. In fact, I rape the shit and will be considered to teach her a lesson she would on the form of her unconscious. To view the movement of her but now we have it because it was Morgan's turn, I suppressed my own.  
>watashi ha doui shimasu. kanojo ha ima jibunjishin wo yobidashi teiru bera, mataha nande mo, sonoyouna mesu inu desu. itsumo watashi kara edowa ^ do to mo ^ gan wo nusumu. watashi ha kanojo ni watashi no fukushuu gaarudeshou tsuitachi wo chikau. jissaini, watashi ha kanojo no muishiki no fo ^ mu ni ueda routo kanojo ni ressun wo oshie rutameni kanojo notawagotowo goukan to kangae rareru. sorega ima watashitachi ni kanojo no ugoki wo hyoujisu runiha mo ^ gan no ta ^ n dattanodeshikashi, watashi ha jibunjishin wo yokusei.<p>

Captain Falcon says. "To display the movement of you to me."  
>"Watashi nianatano ugoki wo hyoujishi masu." Kyaputenfarukon ha nobe teimasu.<p>

"Oh, I am." I said.  
>"Aa, watashi ha." Watashi ha itsutta.<p>

Morgan picked up (which was the Gothic in full) the boom box of her favorite songs on her: "Baby" of Justin Bieber.  
>mo ^ gan ha (kanzen ni goshikku deatta) kanojo no bu ^ mubokkusu wo toridashi, kanojo no suki na kyoku wo on: jasutein · bi ^ ba ^ no "beibi ^".<p>

"Oh, I have this song! Love" Kiba said. He passed almost like a cherry.  
>"Aa, watashi hakono uta ga daisuki!" Kiba ha itsutta. Kareha hotondo sakura mitaini watasa remasu.<p>

Morgan danced much better than Sasuke. But Sasuke is forced to admit Morgan did not shake her ass, looked pretty hot. He was considered to be almost abandoned her victory, Alucard was Hottokuso for him too. In all his jealousy, Sasuke picked up the branch of a tree, threw it to the ankle of Morgan.  
>mo ^ gan ha sasuke yorimoharukani masare ta odotta. demo, sasuke ha mo ^ gan ha kanojo noo shiri wo futte, kanari hotto ni mie ta mitome zaruwo ena katta. kareha hotondo kanojo no shouri wo houki saseruto kangae taga, a ^ ka ^ do haamarinimo kano tameni hottokuso datta. subeteno kano shitto de, sasuke ga ki no eda wo hirotte, mo ^ gan no ashikubi nisorewo nage ta.<p>

"Ouch!" I cried.  
>"Itai!" Watashi ha saken da.<p>

Morgan was a hit! She lost the contest, and fell outside the ring.  
>mo ^ gan ga hitto shimashita! kanojo ha kontesuto wo utte, ringu soto ni ochi ta.<p>

To be honest, I feel like right Sasuke has moved her. I also made a fawn on her Fang, Edward hates that bitch sometimes, and Alucard, such. Sometimes I wish that its quite intelligent. It is also sad that I do not, you may because there is nobody. Morgan is essentially perfect. To be a she, is to become the greatest thing in the known universe. I am an American I, in order to realize the truth of how evil is anything and everything from Japan How wonderful, that was good luck to born. However, I will back story, derailment.  
>shoujiki natokoro, watashi ha sasuke noyouna kenri ga kanojo wo ugoka shita kanji. watashi hasonoyouna edowa ^ do, aruka ^ do, soshite kanojo no ueni mo kiba kojika wo tsukuri, tokini hasono mesu inu wo kirau. tokidoki watashi hasonokanari interijiento natakotowo nozomu. kanashi ikotoni watashi hanaidesu, mata, daremo gaarutameni kanousei gaarimasu. mo ^ gan ha, kihonteki niha kanpeki desu. kanojo ninarukotoha, kichi no uchuu de mottomo idai namononinarukotodesu. watashi ha watashi ha amerika deari, donoyouni subara shii nippon kara nanika ra nanima degaikani aku no shinjitsu wo jitsugen surutameni, sono kouun ni umare teyokatta. shikashi, watashi ha bakkusuto ^ ri ^ ni, dassen.<p>

"You are! To trick Sasuke:" Alucard shouted.  
>"Anataha, sasuke wo damashi te!" A ^ ka ^ do ha sakebi mashita.<p>

"I did not. You to explain it! No I can not," shouted back Sasuke.  
>"Iie watashi hashimasendeshita. Anatahasorewo setsumeisu rukotohadekimasen!" Sasuke ga modotte saken da.<p>

"That point is OK. Of the contest was that you do not fall under your ass. It you does not matter, just that you are. Wins can not. Of Sasuke something" Naruto said.  
>"Soreha daijoubu desu. Kontesuto no pointo ha, anatanoo shiri ni gaitou shinaikotodeshita. Sorehaanataga nanika ha kankei arimasen, anatadakenokotohadekimasen. Sasuke no kachi." Naruto ha itsutta.<p>

"I am. You're right," agreed Captain Falcon.  
>"Watashi hasoudane." Kyaputenfarukon ha goui shita.<p>

On the other hand, took hold of the leaves to dry some of the semen stain on her dress and Sakura, I woke up. I have licked them for her and go on, I should have my chicken shit too many of something cool like that.  
>ippou, sakuraha me ga same ta, to kanojo no doresu ni seieki no yogore wo kansou surutameniikutsukano ha wotsukanda. watashi ha ueni iku to kanojo notamenisorerawonametaga, watashi hasonoyouna ku ^ ru na nanika woamarinimo ooku no niwatori notawagotono watashi bekidatta.<p>

"I am. Do it," Kiba was suggested.  
>"Watashi hasorewoyaru." Kiba ga shisasa reta.<p>

"I am okay." Said.  
>"O ^ ke ^." Watashi ha itsutta.<p>

Kiba is while cleaning the cherry in his tongue, I licked he wants me now, I secretly, it is a Japanese train rape her as God passed behind the Morgan pushed on the. On the other hand, in the train, Morgan turned around and was surrounded by horny glasses herself, the 30-year-old Japanese man was perverted. Since they all look the same, Hiro Nakamura image of what it looks like they are.  
>kiba ha kano shita desakurawo souji shiteiru mani, kami ga watashi ha kare ga ima no watashi wonamete hoshii, watashi ha morugan no haigo nikossori, soreha watashi tayouni nippon no reipu · torein ni kanojo wo ueni oshi kon da. ippou de, densha no naka de, morugan ha furimuku to, kanojojishin ga megane wokakete kakushitsu no, tousaku shita 30 toshi no nihonjin dansei ni kakoma remashita. sorerahasubete onaji ni mie runode, karera gadonoyouni mie rukano gazou hiro nakamura.<p>

On the other hand, Morgan, at the moment I thought it was being raped by men qualify as a real Japanese man she only had eyes only Alucard always. There, she wanted to be fucked in orgy always Noto L'Arc ~ en ~ Ciel.

Morgan, tap, before she can climb up to the level of Super Saiyan 5, Japanese men are unleashed on the Kryptonian strength to the amount of blood that she reserves for her enormous strength of the Saiyans, tackled her to the ground. They will lower the pants, rather than clear, the penis, tentacles. , Wet, slimy, tentacle big dick.  
>mo ^ gan ha, saiya nin no tsuyosa no kanojo no boudai na maizou ryou ni tappu ga, kanojo ha chou saiya nin 5 no reberu nimade noboru kotogadekiru mae ni, nippon no dansei ha kanojo tachi Kryptonian tsuyosa ni toki houtta re, jimen ni kanojo ni torikunda. karera ha zubon wo kudaro shite, akiraka nidehanaku, penisu ga, shokushu., nureta, nurunurushita, ooki na penisu shokushu.<p>

"Surprise!" They all cried I, got to work.  
>"Sapuraizu!" Karera hasubete saken dashi, dousa suruyouninatta.<p>

Morgan at first, but resisted, she was you find yourself enjoying the rape eventually. Agreed to suck a man named Lee she also tentacles. They all fill the hole she was slimy and their dicks. While they penetrate the human dislike of her, and felt like a sausage mix, most of spaghetti.  
>mo ^ gan ha saisho ha teikou shitaga, kekkyoku kanojo ha reipu wo tanoshi ndeiru jibun wo hakken shimashita. kanojo mo ri ^ no shokushu toiu otoko wo suu kotoni goui shita. karera ha kanojo ga karera nonurunuru deikkusu toshiteitasubeteno ana wo ume. karera ha kanojo no kirai na nin ni shintou shinagara, hotondo so ^ se ^ ji, supagetei no mikkusu noyouni kanji ta.<p>

Morgan is the rest of the train was attacked by a man of a sexual nature, repeated rape blossoms in Japan the next day and all night. Train is surrounded by a circle all the way around the world, went back to the village soon. Morgan, throwing the train of semen, the wet, the train was pulled away.  
>subeteno yoru to yokujitsu mo ^ gan no nokori no bubun ha kurikaeshi seiteki nippon no na no hana ressha no dansei ni osowa reta. yagate ressha ha, sekaijuu nosubeteno houhou wo maru de kakoma re, mura ni modotta. mo ^ gan ha, seieki no densha, nure wo nage, ressha ha biki hanasa remashita.<p>

Sasuke? "Is it safe? Morgan! Oh my god" was asked of her concern about the state of mind.  
>"Nantekotta! Mo ^ gan! Daijoubu desuka?" Sasuke ha kanojo no seishinjoutai ni kenen wo tazune ta.<p>

"It was ... ... great!" Morgan sighed in ecstasy. "Why come back when the train?"  
>"Soreha ... datta ... sugoi!" Mo ^ gan ha ekusutashi ^ nitame iki wotsuita. "Itsusono ressha ga modotte kuru noka?"<p>

Before we starting "You can get it again. It? It 's your birthday," Alucard said.  
>watashitachi ha shuppatsumae ni "anataha futatabi sorewo eru kotogadekimasu. sorehaanatano tanjoubi dayone?" a ^ ka ^ do ha itsutta.<p>

Morgan asked? "Means that the wait, you were all for surprise birthday present."  
>"Matte, anataga sapuraizu tanjoubi purezento notamenisubetedattakotowo imi suru?" Mo ^ gan ha tazune ta.<p>

"Sasuke." Yeah said. "Is that it does not actually been raped? That can not hear you cry, but they surprised!"  
>"Un." Sasuke ha itsutta. "Anataha karera ga odoroki sakebu ga kiko enaika? Sorega jissaini reipu sareteinaitoiukotodesu!"<p>

Morgan I, wanted to enjoy their presence anyway because my idea of it all. But, of course, she would know that the whole thing was my idea actually was not. They are even if you are pretending to be all of my friends, I do not know who I am anyway, nobody. Well, life is lit I think.  
>watashi hasoregasubeteno watashi no aidea wotonikakutanode mo ^ gan ha, sono sonzai wo tanoshi nde nozon da. shikashi, mochiron, kanojo ha jissaini zentai no koto ha watashi no aidea deattakotowo shiru kotohaarimasendeshita. daremo, sorerahasubete watashi no yuujin nofuriwoshiteiru baai demo, watashi hatonikaku dare daka shiri masen. maa, jinsei ha watashi ga omou ni tentou shimasu.<p> 


	15. More to come, To be continued?

This Piece was a work of the Insane Fanfiction Posse. Y'all niggas been trolled


End file.
